A Week With You
by Willa Downey
Summary: A week alone with Oz already has Gil's nerves going. But what happens when Oz begins to feel the same way, too? Yaoi, crossdressing, and lots of blushing. GilxOz. Rated M for language and lemon in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Oz was excited. Gil often made trips to his house in the capital, Leverru, and Oz had managed to "convince" Gil to take him with him this time.

It had gone a little something like this…

"_Giiil, can we go out for lunch tomorrow?" Oz chimed happily, draped over a chair so his arms were propped on the back._

_Gil blushed and turned away. "Sorry, but I'm not going to be here tomorrow…"_

_Oz frowned. "Where are you going?"_

"_To my house… I have to clean it and stuff. I'll only be gone a week." Gil took a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, still blushing._

"_Can I come?"_

_Gil promptly spit out his cigarette at the thought of Oz spending a whole week with him. At his house… alone…_

_His blush grew deeper by the second._

"_I said; can I come with you?" _

_Gil startled; Oz was now in front of him and leaning up so he was much too close for Gilbert's sanity._

"_U-uh, I-I don't think you'd want to, it's pretty b-boring…" _

"_Oh please, of course I want to come! I've only been to your house once. And you said you redid your bedroom since the last time and I want to see it!" Oz smiled, though he was a little ticked at Gil for not just letting him come. Really, it wasn't that big of a deal…_

_Gil looked away, his blush now deeper than a tomato and growing quite painful. "I - I guess if you really want to come, it's okay with me…"_

"_Yay! This is gonna be so much fun, Gil!" Oz cheered, flinging himself around the man. _

"_Well, don't get too excited," Gil said, patting Oz on the head._

_Oz let go of Gil and darted out of the room. "I've gotta go get packed! See ya, Gil!"_

And with that, Oz had another victory over Gil's better judgment.

He gathered up the last of his items to pack, laughing to himself as he remembered his servant's flustered faces. Gil really was too cute sometimes. Oz pushed the clothes into his suitcase and tried to zip it to no avail. He didn't think he had packed _that_ much, but his overflowing suitcase begged to differ.

"GIIILLLL!" he called, hoping Gil was strong enough to make it zip. He _was_ really strong…

"OZ! IS SOMETHING WRONG?! ARE YOU HURT?!?!" Gil burst in, terrified by his master's scream for help. He only found a meek looking Oz sitting on top of a suitcase.

Oz smiled. Gil was always so overprotective. "I'm fine, Gil. I just can't close my suitcase; could you help me?"

Gil let out a sigh, relieved but also feeling like he needed another cigarette. "Sure, Oz."

Gil struggled with the suitcase for a couple minutes, but finally got it closed and zipped. He wondered what on earth Oz had packed, but was excited and nervous for his week away with Oz. Oz was obviously excited, too. This was going to be one hell of a week.

* * *

Just a little intro; the chapters will be much longer than this. First chapter coming soon! ;D


	2. Day 1: Friday

"Oz, the carriage is here!" Gil called, waiting anxiously by the front door. He felt like he would go into convulsions from being so nervous, and Oz's lagging wasn't helping.

"Coming! Just - gotta get this - ugh! - suitcase!" Oz came into Gil's view, and he was quite a sight as he dragged a suitcase half as big as he was down the hallway. Gil rushed over to help him, and against Oz's will insisted on carrying his bag the rest of the way to the carriage. Eventually, they got seated and situated in the carriage, beginning their week-long rendezvous.

Gil's nerves refused to quit, but he was trying to refrain from smoking in front of Oz. He needed something to calm him down, though. Now.

"Hey, Gil, is something wrong?" Oz was seated across from Gil, watching his servant fidget incessantly.

"Eh? No, I'm fine; just anxious to get there." He blushed and pretended to look out the window.

Oz sighed and decided not to pester Gil for once, since he had been rather tense all day. He tried to strike up some conversation instead. "Poor Alice, stuck with Sharon for a whole week… maybe she'll manage to learn something this time."

Instead of responding with his usual animosity toward Alice, Gil just shrugged. He was trying to get his mind off Oz and this whole situation before he started fantasizing about things he shouldn't, but he was having trouble distracting himself.

Oz noticed that something was very off with Gilbert. Not once had he ever missed an opportunity to reiterate his hatred of "that stupid rabbit." He had been acting weird all day, and Oz could only guess it had to do with this trip. But why would Gil be so nervous? Oz decided to ponder on that question for the rest of the trip, but nothing he thought of made sense. _He could be embarrassed that his house is a mess,_ he thought, _but Gil's never cared too much about that, especially if it's just me coming over. Maybe he doesn't have any food… but he could go out and buy some tonight; there's still time… what is it? Unless - no, he couldn't - maybe Gil has a girlfriend? He never talks about dating, but he's shy about the strangest things. He's probably nervous about seeing her again. Yes, that has to be it! _

"Gil, do you have a girlfriend?" Oz smirked, waiting for his theory to be proved correct.

"WHA?!?!!" Gil inhaled what seemed like a gallon of air, causing him to cough. "No! Of course I don't! Why would you ask something like that?!?" he said, his voice fluctuating.

Oz was shocked. _Well if it's not that, then what is it?_ "Just wondering," he shrugged. "Have you ever had a girlfriend, then?"

"No, and I don't want one," Gil grumbled.

"…You're 24 and you've never had a girlfriend? I knew you were useless, but really, Gil, that's just sad!" he laughed.

Gil looked down, blushing. "I just don't want a girlfriend, okay?"

Oz stopped and turned his attention back to Gil. Not only did Gil not have a girlfriend (and he must have girls falling at his feet; he's_ very_ handsome!), but he never had one, and never wanted one... he never did seem to notice girls at all, now that Oz thought about it. Did Gil…not like girls?

"What about a boyfriend?"

This time, Gil nearly lost it. "NO! I - I don't have a boyfriend, either!"

His blush led Oz to believe otherwise, however. "You do! Or you like someone! Tell me!"

Gil wondered if he jumped out of the carriage right now if it would be better than this conversation. "I don't!"

"I think you do! Gil likes someone, and I know it! Is it a boy?"

Jumping out was looking better by the second. Hopefully they were almost there, and Gil wouldn't have to put up with this torture any longer. "I'm not telling you!"

"So you admit you _do_ like someone!" Oz folded his arms and leaned back in the seat, a devious grin plastered across his face.

"N-no!" Gilbert cursed his blush for growing deeper. Oz rolled his eyes, not believing Gil's denial.

"Oh, we're here!" Oz's attention went to the window as the carriage rolled to a stop. Gil sighed; greatly relieved the conversation was over, at least for now. He got up and opened the door, carrying their suitcases inside with Oz bouncing along behind him.

"Now I see why you come back so often; it gets dusty in here pretty fast!" Oz commented as he walked in. Gil had to admit was a mess, and it would take a while to clean everything. He set down the suitcases and went to get the cleaning supplies.

"Oz, you can go read or something - "

"Nah, I want to help Gil!" he chimed, grabbing a rag from Gil's hand. He hopped over to the windowsill and began cleaning.

Gil stopped for a moment. The sun coming in from the window lit up Oz's figure, making him appear to glow as he worked happily. _So beautiful, _Gil thought, his mind consumed with Oz.

"Gil?" Oz said, catching Gil in the moment. Gilbert promptly snapped out of his daze, blushing. He quickly got to work, trying to shake off his embarrassment from Oz catching him staring. Oz went back to cleaning, still trying to figure out why Gil was so antsy today. He seemed to be worse off ever since Oz had pestered him about his love life.

It took them nearly 2 hours to clean Gil's house, but finally they were done, much to Oz's relief. Not only was he tired, he was starving. He plopped down on the couch while Gil put the cleaning supplies away.

"You look exhausted," Gil commented.

Oz grumbled in response. "Can we eat now?"

Gil glanced toward the kitchen, realizing he really didn't have anything to feed Oz. "I'll have to go buy something; you can stay here if you want -" He was cut off by an eager Oz clutching to his arm.

"I'm coming with you; it's so boring here, and I'm starving!"

Gil sighed in agreement, and the two started off to the market. Oz hadn't been a while and was enamored by the plethora of stands and merchants. Some sold produce, others sold bread, and some even sold games and toys.

"Look at all the games, Gil! Let's get checkers, or bagatelle, or marbles, or _something_! Please, _pleeeaaaseee_ Gil?" Oz put on his puppy eyes, which never ceased to make Gil give in to his whims, and proved to win the man over once again.

"Okay, you can buy _one_ game, but it better not be too expensive… I have to buy groceries, too." He was nearly dragged by Oz over to the game table, where Oz preceded to look carefully over each game before making his decision.

"Checkers," he stated, handing the box proudly to Gil, "just like old times!"

Gil blushed and paid for the game, which he gave back to a pleased Oz. "Now we have to find you something to eat. Anything in particular you want?" He turned to see Oz, but he wasn't there. "Oz? Oz, what are you doing?!" His master had stopped at another table along the way, examining the merchandise.

"Hey, Gil, what's this for?" Oz questioned, holding up a strange looking collar with a leash attached to it.

Gil instantly felt a deep blush creeping up his neck. "T-that's… uh-h, um, let's go get dinner, okay?" He yanked the collar out of Oz's hands an put it back on the table, attempting to pull Oz with him as he walked away.

Oz pulled out of Gil's grasp, clutching the collar. "No, I like it! What do you put it on? A dog?" He inspected it carefully.

"Oz, put it down," Gil said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his cool and ignoring the stares from passersby.

"It's too big for a dog... ah, maybe I can use it on Gil!"

At that, Gil turned so red he was almost purple, stuttering and trying as hard as he could to get out of there as fast as possible. He grabbed Oz by the top of his arm and dragged him away to from the stand, much to the boy's dismay. "Gil is such a joy kill; I was only joking," he pouted. "And you still didn't tell me what it was!"

"It's something someone your age shouldn't be looking at! Can we please just get the groceries now?" Gil was still red as a tomato, swatting away any fantasies his mind began to conjure up.

"Fine," Oz said in defeat, still curious about the seemingly harmless collar. "At least get some pancake mix; I love pancakes!"

"I was thinking more toward dinner food, but I guess pancakes work too," Gil said, trying to laugh off his blush.

After some arguing over what to get, the pair went back to Gil's house with their groceries in tote. Oz's stomach had begun to protest from neglect, so Gil wasted no time beginning to fix stew for their dinner.

"Giiiil, are you done yet?" Oz whined, seated and waiting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah," he said, tasting the stew once more (and determining that it was salty enough; he couldn't be serving Oz bland stew, now could he?) before dishing it up and serving it to his ravenous companion.

Oz attacked the stew, splattering it everywhere as he shoveled the meal into his mouth. "Mmm, it's so good, Gil! You're a great cook!" Oz remarked after finishing his bowl.

Gil blushed, denying his cooking abilities, but Oz had already made up his mind.

"You've got half of it all over your face," Gil chuckled. "Here, let me get it," he said, wiping Oz's face with his clean napkin. He lost himself in the moment, becoming entranced in Oz, his movements getting slower. Oz noticed his servant's actions - and was growing a bit uncomfortable. Gil had always taken care of him, but something about the way Gil was stroking his face… the way he was looking at him… it was different.

Oz was frozen, a pink blush dusting his cheeks.

_Just… lean in… a little closer, and…_

Gil snapped out of his trance and realized what he was doing. He shot away, frantically gathering up the dishes and beginning to wash them in the sink. He was blushing furiously, his heart pounding so loudly he swore Oz could hear it.

_What the hell was I thinking?!!_ Gil thought angrily._ What must Oz be thinking?! _

Oz was still frozen in his seat, trying to figure out what had just happened. Well, Gil_ was_ having an off-day. He supposed he could cut him some slack. "Thanks, Gil," he finally said.

Gil turned his head toward Oz, not daring to let Oz see his obvious blush, heartbeat still pounding in his ears. "U-uh, no problem, Oz," he replied weakly, voice shaking. He swallowed and pulled himself together as much as he could before continuing. "You should get to bed now; it's getting late and you're really tired."

"I'm not tired," Oz claimed, but his yawn said otherwise.

"Yes, you are," Gil said, finishing up the dishes. "You can sleep in my bed, since that stupid rabbit isn't here this time."

"Ah, yeah…" Oz sighed, remembering all to well the incident in which Alice destroyed Gil's room. Good times, good times.

Oz sauntered off to Gil's room, which proved to be disappointing in terms of décor (he really should've helped Gil pick out the new furniture), but it was functional nonetheless. Which Gil said was all that mattered, but Oz still complained about the boring bedspread. Oz opened his luggage, searching for his pajamas.

"Gil, do you have anything I could use for pajamas?" he said sheepishly.

"You packed all that stuff and you don't have anything to wear to bed?" Oz shrugged, and Gil chuckled. "I don't think I have anything that'll fit you," he stated, running his eyes over Oz's short frame. Gil walked into his room, bending down to look through his dresser for anything the boy could wear. He held up an old shirt that wasn't too worn. "Is this okay? I'm sorry it's old -"

"It's perfect!" Oz interrupted. He was more sleepy than pleased with the garment, but he honestly didn't care what it looked like as long as he slept in something. He started undressing, starting with his vest and shirt.

"O-Oz! I'll, um, leave so you change," Gil spurted, going red for the umpteenth time that day.

"You don't have to leave; we're both boys, anyway…" Oz paused, remembering his confrontation with Gil about his love life and preferences.

"That's okay, I'll go," Gil said, and went to rest on the couch outside. He wasn't planning on sleeping with Oz in the first place, and after the day's events, he certainly was going to sleep on the couch. _One last cigarette before bed_, he thought as he took a box off the table and lit one. _Now to just get my mind off things…_

"Hey, Gil, aren't you coming to bed?" Oz was standing in doorway, rubbing his drowsy eyes. Gil blushed at seeing Oz - the shirt came about mid-thigh on him, barely covering his boxers - and was doing nothing good for Gil's sanity.

"I-I was going to sleep on the couch," he stated.

Oz shook his head, yawning. "There's no sense sleeping out here when your bed's big enough for us both."

Gil began to argue with him, but Oz was so tired; he really needed to get to sleep. And Gil wouldn't win anyway, so he figured he might as well give in.

He put out his cigarette and followed Oz to bed. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer as he crawled into bed beside Oz - beside his _love _- and turned off the light on the nightstand.

As soon as Gil settled in, Oz nuzzled beside him, loosely wrapping his arms around him. Gil sighed, smiling. "Goodnight, Oz," he said softly, running his hand through Oz's hair.

"'Night, Gil," Oz said groggily, falling asleep almost immediately.

Gil stroked his hair for a minute more. After he was sure the teen was asleep, he pulled back his blonde hair and lightly kissed his forehead.

"I love you," he whispered before falling asleep himself.

* * *

//AU: Finally, the first chapter is complete! I'd love to know your thoughts so far and any ideas you have. I have most of it written in my head, but they'll be there a week, and there are a lot of spaces in the plot that have yet to be filled with fluff. The rating will change at the end - yes, there will be a lemon ;D - but for now it's pretty safe. Please excuse any typos; I've gone over it a few times but as I finished it up at 1 am it may not be too coherent. Also, not all chapters may be this long (5 freaking pages on Word, lol) especially since this will be a pretty long story. I'll try to update as soon as I can! //Willa


	3. Day 2: Saturday, Part 1

Oz awoke to the bright rays shooting through the window. He noticed the lack of his servant and frowned. Gil was never one for sleeping in, though. "Gil?"

"I'm in here, Oz!" Gil called back from the kitchen. He could hear Gil making breakfast, so he pulled on his clothes and went to join him. Gil had just finished as Oz walked in and was placing the plates on the table.

"Pancakes!" Oz exclaimed, his eyes widening. He dove into the puffy bread immediately.

"Geez, you're going to get an upset stomach from eating like that," Gil chuckled. Oz ignored his comment and continued scarfing down his breakfast.

"Mmm, those were so good, Gil!" he said after finishing his pancakes, letting out a contented sigh. "Hey, aren't you gonna eat anything?" He stared at the empty spot in front of Gil.

"I ate a little before you got up," he replied, getting Oz's plate and putting it in the sink. "I usually don't eat breakfast, though."

"You barely eat anything, Gil." Oz folded his arms, as if to make more of a point.

Gilbert shrugged in response. "Well, if you had to buy food, you wouldn't eat as much, either."

"You still eat like a bird," Oz stated, laughing when he realized the irony that Gil's Chain was Raven. "I didn't know Chains influenced eating habits."

"Well apparently they do, since you eat nearly as much as that stupid rabbit."

Oz could only laugh in agreement.

After Gil finished cleaning up from breakfast, Oz convinced him to play a game of checkers with him. Gil let Oz win, as usual. He honestly didn't think Oz's ego could handle a loss, even of a simple game of checkers.  
"Ha! I win again!" Oz said smugly as he jumped over his servant's last piece.

"Don't get too cocky, or I might just beat you next time," Gil joked.

Oz smirked. "Oh yeah? You couldn't beat me if you wanted to!"

He bantered back and forth with Gil for a minute or two before Gil dropped it suddenly.

"Shit, I forgot!" he exclaimed, running into his bedroom. "It's Saturday, right?" he called back to Oz.

Oz was still sitting, puzzled as ever. "Yeah, why?" He could hear Gil going through his chest of drawers frantically, cursing when he didn't find what he was looking for. He came back out, still cursing under his breath. "I have to go to a party tonight, and I left my suit back at Pandora," he complained.

"A party?!" Oz lit up, excited. "Can I come? Pleasepleasepleeeeaaaseee?"

"It's the annual Nightray ball," he said, "I don't think I can bring anyone, especially not…" He stopped when he saw Oz's face drop.

"Oh, right. I forgot about the tension between our houses," he sighed unhappily.

"I'm -" Gil started to say "I'm sorry" but Oz cut him off, grabbing onto the man's shirt and pulling him down so they were at the same level.

"You can bring a date, right?" Oz said, his face lit up again.

Gil blushed, looking away. "U-uh, I guess so, but -"

"Can I be your date, Gil?"

Gilbert's blush deepened. "I - uh - but you're -"

"Yes, that's perfect! I'll just dress up as a girl, that way I can go as your date and no one will know I'm a Vessalius!" Oz was nearly jumping up and down, excited at the thought of a party.

"I - I guess that would work…" Gil said hesitantly, his blush continuing to grow deeper as he thought of Oz going as his date.

"What time is it?"

"It starts at 5… crap, it's already 2!" Gil shouted, glancing at the clock. "We better get going; it'll take you a while to get ready and it's going to take an hour to get there from Pandora." He slipped on his jacket and hat, rushing toward the door. Oz followed him, eager to go.

They walked from Gil's house to Pandora Headquarters, which the younger of the two complained about - he needed to "save his energy for the party" or something like that. He gave it up, though, and instead questioned Gil on what he was going to wear and what kind of dress he though Oz should wear.

"Ruffles or lace?"

"O-Oz, please…" Gil whined, noticing the weird looks he was getting from passerby.

"Just answer! What color, too; I was thinking blue, but pink or yellow might be nice, too…" Oz trailed off into his own thoughts, trying to imagine what it should look like.

Finally, they arrived at Pandora. Gil went off to get his suit, while Oz went to find Sharon to help. He searched for a few minutes with no luck.

"Hey, Break, where's Sharon?" he finally asked.

"Eh? Oh, she's in the library, attempting to teach Miss Alice about romance," Break said apathetically. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just needed her help with something," Oz replied, thanking Break and rushing off to the library. He expected to find Sharon reading to Alice, but instead he saw Alice asleep on the couch and Sharon completely engrossed in a novel.

"Sharon-chan?"

She startled, fumbling with the book. "Oh, hello Oz-sama! What are you doing back so early?" She quickly marked her place and set down the book.

"I'm only back for a few hours; I actually need your… assistance with something."

At this, Sharon was excited. "Oh, really? What do you need help with?"

Oz looked down, embarrassed to ask such a thing. "Well, I - I, um… I need your help getting ready for a party."

"I'm sure I can find you a nice suit, then; come along!" She started to lead Oz off, but stopped when he didn't follow her.

"Actually, I need a dress," he said, blushing. "I'm going with Gil… as his date."

"Ah, that's so cute!!! I'll help you pick one out right away! What color do you want? I have plenty!" Sharon beamed, nearly frightening Oz with how excited she was. He guessed she hadn't had much luck with Alice and was in need of more 'girl time'. She led him down the hall to her room, where she proceeded to sort out her dresses and find one that fit Oz.

"Ah, I think this might work!" she said, holding up a rose colored dress with a large bow in the back. She left while Oz squeezed into it, and squealed when she returned.

"Oz-sama, you look so pretty! Wait, I have just the thing..." she exclaimed, rushing to her closet and pulling out what looked to be a wad of blonde hair. "Ladies don't have short hair, so you might be needing a wig," she said matter-of-factly, pinning the wig onto Oz's head. She then plopped him in front of her vanity - not letting him see himself just yet - and put on his makeup.

"There, all done!" Sharon said, turning him around to reveal his new look.

Oz's mouth dropped open. He looked like, well, a girl! "You did a great job, Sharon-chan! I barely recognize myself!" He stood up, twirling this way and that to see how the dress fit.

"Just one more thing," she said, placing a rose in Oz's hair. "Perfect! Gilbert-sama is definitely going to like it!"

_Gil…_ he was having such a fun time getting ready he forgot he was going as Gil's date. "You think so?" he asked, blushing a little.

"Of course! Come on, go out and show him!" She shoved Oz out of the room and down the hall to where Gil had been waiting.

As Oz approached he saw Gil fidgeting on the couch, waiting rather impatiently. Gil was even more nervous about going with Oz to the party than he was for Oz to stay with him for a week, which Break had been incessantly teasing him about since he came out to wait.

"Oh my, Oz-kun ~" Break chimed. "You look like a lady!" added Emily.

At this, Gilbert turned around, instantly blushing a deep red at seeing Oz. He was speechless.

Oz smiled the best he could; embarrassed for Gil to see him like this even though that was why he was dressed up.

"Oz - you - you look beautiful," Gil said, mesmerized.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Gil," Oz replied, blushing.

Sharon was rather giddy with excitement. "You two make such a cute couple!" She squealed.  
"Yes, they really do," Break smirked, giving Gil a knowing look. "Aren't you excited, Gilbert-kun?"

Gil shot Break a glare. "Yes, I am… now let's go, we haven't got all day…" he rushed, hoping Oz wouldn't read into what Break was hinting it. Luckily Oz was eager to go and was already heading to the carriage. Gil hurried ahead, opening the door for his date. He held out his hand for Oz to step up. Oz put his hand on his servant's for stability as he stepped into the carriage. But unlike before, a wave of electricity shot through him as their hands touched. Oz blushed and quickly took a seat.

…_What was that? That's never happened before with Gil… never with anyone… _He shook it off, excusing it as static electricity. Gil took a seat across from him, again turning to look out the window to hide his blush. He had felt it, too, though he knew why.

Sharon and Break waved as the carriage rolled away.

"Aren't they just the cutest, Break?"

He smiled and shook his head. Sharon's 'girl switch' was definitely on. "Say, do you think Gilbert-kun will finally tell him?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Do you think Oz-sama would accept it, though?"

"Oh, I think he would," Break smiled, popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

Sharon looked up, suddenly interested. "What makes you say that?"

"I think Oz-kun might feel the same way."

Her eyes widened. "Really? We must do something, then!"

"Don't worry," he said, "I already have."

* * *

//AU: Dun-dun-DUNNN! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise I'll update soon! I know you all want to see what happens at the party ;D I'm very tempted to draw Oz in his dress, lawl. Sorry if they're OOC, especially Sharon since it's my first time writing for her. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! -Willa//


	4. Day 2: Saturday, Part 2: The Ball

"So," Oz started, "Are you excited for the party?" He glanced at Gil, who continued to stare out the window as he had before.

"I guess so," he mumbled, anxiously bouncing his leg up and down.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Oz smiled. He was glad the strange feeling from before was fading away.

Gil just sighed and stared more intently out the window.

The rest of the ride was silent and both were relieved when they arrived. Gil helped Oz out of the carriage, and Oz was even more relieved to find he didn't have the same odd reaction as before.

_Maybe it _was_ just static electricity_, he thought.

Oz hooked his arm around Gil's, causing the elder of the two to blush.

"I _am_ your date, Gil," Oz said half-laughing. This, of course, only made Gilbert blush more as he led his 'date' into the party.

The ballroom was ornately decorated, from the chandeliers to the tablecloths. Couples were mingling about, conversing with each other and catching up on the latest gossip. Oz assumed they were a part of it, since everyone seemed to be staring in their direction.

He tugged on the man's sleeve. "Gil, why are they staring at us?"

Gil glanced around; unaware of the attention they were drawing. They couldn't tell Oz wasn't a girl – that much Gil was sure of, as Sharon had done a scarily good job disguising him and his not-so-womanly figure. He could only think of one thing, which he had been reluctant to tell Oz. "Uh, well I haven't ever brought anyone before," he said sheepishly.

"Really?" Oz exclaimed, shocked before he remembered that Gil had never had a girlfriend, and probably never even been on a date.

The music began shortly after and the guests turned their attention from Gilbert and his date to dancing. Oz glanced expectantly at Gil, nudging him impatiently when he didn't get any response.

"What?" Gil asked, partially curious and partially annoyed. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, and get Oz out of that dress -

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Oz frowned. Even if Gil hadn't been on a date, he expected him to at least know what to do.

Gil's blush returned instantly. "Y-you really want to dance? With me?"

"Of course! You're supposed to dance with your date, silly."

"O-okay then," Gil stuttered, awkwardly grabbing Oz's hand and positioning his other hand behind the boy's back. He began to move, but stopped when Oz didn't follow. "Do you know how to…?"

Oz blushed, embarrassed. He had taken a few dance lessons, but he didn't pay much attention, nor was he interested in them. But now… now he was wishing he had paid a little more attention. He wouldn't know the girl's part anyway, though. "Uh, well, I –"

"It's okay, just follow my lead."

Gilbert started slowly to make it easier for Oz. Oz stumbled a couple times, apologizing when he stepped on Gil's toes, but eventually started to get the hang of it.

"Wow, Gil is quite the dancer!"

"I – I took a few lessons," Gil fumbled, still blushing. "Not by choice, I mean – I was required to take them, I was never interested in –"

"Gil," Oz interrupted, "you act like it's a bad thing!" He giggled, and Gil joined in. _Gil is so cute,_ he thought, the feeling from before returning. _No, I didn't mean it like that! Why do I feel this weird around Gil all of the sudden?!_

The music stopped before Oz got his answer. They stopped dancing, standing awkwardly beside each other.

Finally, Gil broke the silence. "Do you want some punch?"

"Sure, that would be great," Oz replied. He was a little thirsty and he needed a little time away from Gil. Before he knew it, Gil seemed to have disappeared to the buffet table, lost from Oz's sight in the sea of people. He felt a little lonely now, though. He didn't know anyone at the ball, and now the one person he did know was on the other side of the ballroom. Oz looked around uneasily, hoping Gil would return soon.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be with Gilbert Nightray?" a voice behind him asked apprehensively. Oz turned to see who it was, confused by the unfamiliar woman speaking to him.

"Yes," he replied, trying to figure out who she was and how she knew Gil.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Elizabeth Cunnings; I've known Gilbert for years, we're like family! I was his tutor when he was younger; he was a bright one. I can't believe he's finally brought a date – I mean, I'm not surprised, he's a very handsome young man, and you're such a stunning young lady!" she smiled, shaking Oz's hand vigorously.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Cunnings," Oz said, hoping Gil could hear his silent pleas for help. What was he supposed to do with this lady? Gil was the one who knew her in the first place!

"Oh please, call me Eliza! And to whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"I'm – Ozilita," he paused, hoping the lady would buy his obviously made-up name.

"How nice to meet you, Ozilita! You're such a beautiful young lady; Gilbert is a very lucky man to have you as his date! Oh – I know I shouldn't intrude, but I really must ask – how long have you two been dating?"

Oz froze instantly. "We aren't dating," he finally managed to say, a blush creeping onto his cheeks at the thought of dating Gil.

"Oh please," the lady started, "Gilbert wouldn't bring just anyone as his date! There's no need to be humble, darling – oh look, there he is, speak of the handsome devil!"

Gil came back at just the wrong time, looking puzzled and petrified as he approached Oz and Elizabeth.

"Gilbert, how nice of you to join us! I was having the loveliest chat with your girlfriend, here – Ozilita, was it? Oh, such a dear, you even got me some punch!" she declared, grabbing the punch glass from Gil, who was speechless and frozen to the spot. What on earth had Oz been telling this woman?!

"You two make the _cutest_ couple! Ozilita was much too shy about it, but I know you two _must_ be dating – tell me, Gilbert, how long have you been together?"

"Really, Miss, we aren't –" Gil started after gaining some composure.

"Pish posh, darling! You really are the cutest thing; so humble about the whole situation. I love it, I really do!"

Oz decided to step in. This conversation was going on too long for his liking, and he hoped to put an end to it. "Well, we've only been together for a few months," he stated. Gil gave him a daring look and Oz knew he had only dug himself a deeper hole.

"That's splendid! You know, she's a real keeper, Gilbert – I can hear those wedding bells already! Have I told you what a darling couple you make? I have, haven't I – well, I'll say it again anyway!"

Gil could only blush and mutter a small thank you. Oz kept glancing at him, wishing that Gil could read his mind and help him run away from this lady.

"It's been nice talking to you, Ms. Cunnings," Oz said, trying to motion to Gil to make a run for it, but Gil's psychic abilities were awful as usual.

"It's been nice talking to you darlings, too! Oh wait, before you go – I hope it's not too much to ask – but I can't let a couple as cute as you go without seeing a kiss!"

Oz nearly choked and Gil turned a deep red. "W-we don't really do that sort of thing," Gil stuttered, glancing to Oz who nodded in agreement.

"Oh please, it'll only take a second – I really do insist!"

Both of them were frozen to the spot, blushing madly. As much as Gil wanted to kiss Oz, he knew that wasn't what the boy wanted, especially not in a situation like this. He turned toward Oz, giving him an uncomfortable look. Oz returned the look, wondering if Gil was really going to kiss him. He certainly didn't want him to – they were best friends; that was definitely crossing the line. But if it would get this lady away, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world...

Elizabeth looked intently at the two, motioning for them to kiss.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Gil breathed, his heart ready to pound out of his chest. Oz shut his eyes in compliance, ready to get it over with, his own heart starting to pound and make him feel uneasy. Gil leaned down and quickly pecked Oz's lips, barely enough to call it a kiss – but Oz could feel the surge from earlier rush back through his body.

Eliza frowned. "Come now, that's not a real kiss! You've got to give a pretty lady like her a proper kiss!"

Gil turned an even deeper shade of red – he was already embarrassed enough to have to kiss Oz once, but to have to do it again - ?! Oz's heart was pounding as well, the strange feeling rushing through his veins and making him feel more uncomfortable by the second. He closed his eyes, wishing they could just be done with this and things would go back to normal. Gil swallowed, disbelieving what he was about to do. He leaned down and finally, _finally, _pressed his lips against Oz's. It only lasted a moment, but it felt like eternity.

"You two really are the cutest couple!" Eliza squealed, satisfied by the second kiss. "Well, I guess I better be on my way – so many people to see, so little time! Toodle-loo!"

Neither dared to glance at the other. Gil cursed himself for giving in; trying to figure out where on earth he got the courage to actually _kiss Oz_.

Oz couldn't move. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but it was still weird. _Gil… Gil kissed me… _kissed _me! Sure, Gil's given me plenty of friendly kisses on my forehead, but never on the lips – that would be wrong, cause we're both guys. Wouldn't it? Even if Gil does like other guys, he doesn't like me like that; we're just friends…right? I don't like other guys, especially not Gil. Not that he isn't handsome, or nice, or sweet and cute… _his thoughts trailed off into his steadily increasing heart rate and blush. _Oh God; God no! I can't be falling for Gil! _

"I'm going to get some more punch," Gil murmured, breaking the awkward silence. Oz shook his head in agreement, not wanting to make eye contact.

Gil stumbled his way to the buffet tables, bumping into a couple people on his way. He wasn't thirsty; he just needed a minute for his brain to process what had just happened.  
_What _did _just happen? Did I really just kiss Oz? After all this time and all those fantasies it really happened? _But it wasn't like Oz felt 'that way' about him. Gil knew that. But that was what made his heart ache even more. For Oz, it was just an awkward kiss from a friend. For Gil, it was what he had dreamed about for 10 long years. _I can never tell Oz now. Never. Not after that. _He was afraid – afraid that he would be rejected. If he kept it a secret, he could still stay by Oz's side. But if Oz found out… would he want Gil anymore? _I can't lose him again. _

"Gilbert?"

_Shit, not her again! _"H-hello, Ms. Cunnings," he spat out, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Gilbert, aren't you going to go dance with Ozilita? She's standing there all alone, looking quite lonely and frightened, the poor darling! You should know better than to put this kind of music to waste," she said in a tone that Gilbert couldn't tell was sincere or sarcastic. He had been immune to the music starting again. He glanced around and saw couples starting to slow dance.

_Slow dance? With Oz? After THAT?! _"I just came to get some more punch – "

Eliza grabbed Gilbert's arm, turned him around and began pushing him gently toward Oz. "And now you got your punch, so you can go dance with your date!"

"B-but I don't really – " Gil stuttered, not believing this was happening again.

"Nonsense! You're just like you were then, only much more stubborn. This is why you didn't get dates, even though I told you time and time again how to treat a lady," she replied, pushing Gil closer to Oz. "Hello Miss Ozilita! Look who I found loitering around the punch bowl, not dancing with his lovely girlfriend! You two get on out there, now."

Elizabeth pushed them out onto the dance floor, standing by eagerly to watch her matchmaking skills succeed.

Gil awkwardly placed his arms around Oz's waist as Oz hesitantly hooked his hands behind Gil's neck. They both tried to avoid eye contact, which proved quite difficult in their position.

"O-Oz, we can leave if you want to," Gil said quietly, his voice shaking and a blush still apparent on his cheeks.

Oz's heart was pounding; he didn't know what to make of this situation, or his feelings. _I kinda like dancing with Gil, even though it's awkward, but if he doesn't want to…_ "Do you want to leave?" he asked earnestly.

"Only if you want to."

Oz smiled, surprising Gil by the sudden lift of awkwardness. "I want to stay," he stated. "I …I like dancing with you. It's fun."

Gil smiled in return, a sigh going through his body. "Alright then, Oz_ilita_," he chuckled. Oz joined, and all Gilbert could hear was the sweet sound of his master's laugh ringing in his ears.

They danced for a minute or so before Oz started feeling antsy. He wanted… something. From Gil. _I want… I want to kiss him, _he thought subconsciously, startling himself. _No, it's just a stupid thought; I'm only thinking of before! I can't feel this way about Gil, it's… _Wrong? Is that what he was afraid of? But he loved Gil; he was Oz's best friend. A friendship growing into love wasn't a rare occasion. In fact, it seemed like one of those books Sharon always gushed over. No, it wasn't that. It wasn't that he couldn't love Gil. It was because… he shouldn't. They were both guys, and even though Gil's sexuality was in question, Oz was definitely straight. _But… I really… _really _want to..._ He looked up at Gil and felt his heart jump. Gil was so cute, and Oz really… really shouldn't…

_Closer… upward, just a little… come on Gil, lean down just a bit…_

Gil stared down at his seemingly anxious master, oblivious to Oz's intentions. "Oz?"

Oz instantly snapped back to his normal position, blushing madly. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he had forgotten that Gil was there.

Worried by the lack of response, Gil tried again, "Oz, are you alright?"

"Eh? Oh, I'm f-fine; just a little tired, that's all," he lied, forcing his blush away.

"It's already 10; we should really head back now," Gil replied, releasing Oz.

"Y-yeah," Oz murmured, feeling a tinge of sadness as he felt Gil's arms slip away. They headed to the waiting carriage, thanking the hosts on the way out, and hopping inside. As they sat down, Oz realized he really was tired; so tired he could fall asleep right there and then. He crawled over beside his servant and rested his head against Gilbert's shoulder. "I'm sleepy," he muttered wearily.

"I can see that," Gil laughed quietly, removing Oz's wig so he would be more comfortable. Oz curled up against Gil and fell asleep almost immediately. It was a quiet ride back to Gil's house, but Gilbert wasn't complaining. He was happy just to sit there watching Oz sleep, occasionally running his fingers through the boy's hair. The events of the night didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for the sleeping boy in his arms.

The carriage came to a stop. Gil, seeing Oz wasn't going to wake up for anything, gently lifted the teen into his arms. He stepped fragilely out of the carriage and walked softly inside, then ran into another problem. He couldn't let Oz sleep in that getup, but… he certainly wasn't about to undress Oz while he was asleep. Especially if Oz woke up while he was doing it – he didn't think he could get out of _that _mess, so he reluctantly placed Oz in the bed. Gil turned around and began changing into his pajamas.

Oz slowly woke, realizing that they were now at Gil's house. He turned his head and saw Gil. "Gil," he whispered, a weak blush rising at the sight of Gil's bare back, his skin shining in the faint moonlight.

"Oz?" Gil turned and exclaimed, surprised to see his master awake.

Oz found his outfit was extremely uncomfortable, and quickly sat up with the notion to get changed himself. "Gil… help me…" He stood up shakily. Gil hurried to Oz's side, holding him steady. Oz started groggily pulling at the fabric, wanting to get out of the tight corset and dress.

"Sorry," Gil said, pulling the dress over Oz's head. Oz fell into Gil's bare chest, making the latter blush. Gilbert quickly untied the corset – it looked painful to say the least, and judging by Oz's sigh of relief as he slipped it off it had been.

Oz didn't want to move. Standing there, leaning against Gil's warm chest, he felt safer and happier than he ever remembered being. _Maybe it is okay if I like Gil as more than a friend. Maybe… everything will be okay. As long as Gil is here… it will be._

"Oz?" Gil asked, thinking Oz had fallen asleep. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Gil… cold…"

"Sorry," Gil repeated, forcing the nightshirt onto a limp Oz and guiding him back to bed.

"You don't… have to… apologize…"

Gil almost said 'sorry' again, but held his tongue. He tucked Oz in, planting a light kiss on his forehead before crawling into bed himself. "Good night, Oz."

"G' night, Gil…" Oz mumbled, drifting back to sleep.

_I love you._

* * *

//AU: Long chapter, anyone? I know you all fully enjoyed their kiss there, didn't ya? ;D I've been going over this part in my head for over a month now and it feels so nice to have it done. Sorry if the ending's rushed… I started falling asleep myself. e-e More fluff coming up, and who knows where that will lead to ~ *dumdedum* //Willa


	5. Day 3: Sunday

Oz woke once again, seeing Gil still asleep beside him. It was rare for Gil to sleep later than his master, but Oz figured the party must have worn him out.

_The party… _Oz thought, replaying the events from last night over in his head. It had been fun, despite wearing a tight corset the whole night. Gil turned out to be a good dancer, and he got to meet his old tutor, who made them… kiss. _Did Gil really kiss me? It seems like a dream now;_ _not that I've ever dreamed of Gil kissing me before. _He shook the thoughts away, contemplating the best way to wake up his servant. He decided to go with his favorite way of waking up Gil, pouncing on top of his servant with all of his strength.

Gil awoke with a start, shouting and flailing before he realized it was only Oz.

"Good morning, Gil," he beamed, straddling his servant.

"I guess that's one way to wake someone up," he said, rolling his eyes.

Oz frowned. "Aw, come on; you look too peaceful sleeping, anyway."

Gilbert soon came to his senses, noticing the compromising situation he was in. Oz was on top of him… in the _bed…_

"Come on, lazy bones, make me some breakfast!" Oz said, pushing on Gil's chest.

Gil blushed, attempting to sit up. "I can't get up with you on top of me," he grumbled, blushing more as the words ran over in his mind.

Oz quickly sat down on the bed. "Sorry," he laughed. "Can you make pancakes again?"

Gil got up, pulling a shirt on that he had forgotten last night. "Sure, if I have any more batter left… you ate most of it."

Oz just smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ah, Gil, those were really good!" Oz exclaimed, wiping his mouth for any remaining spots of syrup.

"It's just a pancake mix," Gil said humbly, blushing slightly. He was glad to see that Oz was back to his normal self. The kiss hadn't ruined everything as Gil feared it would. _Maybe it'll be okay just being with Oz like this. I got my kiss, and we're still friends._

Suddenly, Gil felt a small pair of lips against his cheek. His blush darkened considerably as he realized who those lips belonged to.

_Oz – did Oz just - ?!_

"Thanks for breakfast, Gil."

"Y-you didn't have to do that," Gil whined, turning away.

Oz smiled, his calm face masking his pounding heart. "I wanted to," he said. "There's nothing wrong with friends kissing each other on the cheek, afterall."

Gilbert had to admit that Oz had a point. Of course, in a situation like this…

"Uh, we should really get going," Gil said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Going? Where?!" Oz shouted, grabbing Gil's shirt in anticipation.

"Relax, we're only going to Pandora," he sighed, seeing Oz's face drop into a slight scowl. "You need to give Sharon her dress back, and I have to get my suit dry-cleaned before I need it again."

"Oh, so you're planning on wearing it again soon?" Oz smirked.

"N-no! I just want it ready when I need it, okay?" Gil cried, turning to get his hat and coat.

Oz rolled his eyes, but was happy to find out that Gil had called a carriage this time. Truly, Gil didn't want to walk the whole way there with a boy carrying a dress – it would be utter humiliation for both of them. The look from the carriage driver was enough.

The pair made light conversation on the way, trying to cover up the traces of discomfort between them. Oz was the first to breathe a sigh of relief when they arrived; he was questioning his decision to give Gil a peck on cheek early. Nevertheless, they entered Pandora side by side.

"Ah, hello you two," Break chimed. "Back so soon? I thought you'd be gone for a week."

"We just came to drop off our clothes," Gil explained. Oz was already down the hall, searching for Sharon's room.

Break twirled his fingers around the rim of an empty teacup. "Care to tell me about the party?"

Gil let out an annoyed sigh, handing his suit to a maid. "It's none of your business."

"Ah, so something interesting _did _happen!"

Damn. Break was onto him. And once _he_ was onto you, there was no getting around it.

"Not really," Gil stated, trying to get him off of his back. "It was a party; we danced, drank some punch, and left. That's all."

Break's lips curved, revealing a devious smirk. "Oh really? There wasn't any... _kissing_ or anything?"

A chill shot up Gilbert's spine. _How the hell –_

"I ran into – oh, what was her name? - oh yes, Ms. Elizabeth Cunnings, your old tutor. She told me she saw you and your 'girlfriend' at the party and got you to show her a smooch." Break's knowing smile was stretching across his entire face.

Gil's face was a bright pink. "S-She made me, okay?! I didn't have a choice!"

"I presume you didn't mind though, hmm?"

"I – I…" Gil stuttered, his face agreeing to what he would never verbally admit.

Break laid back in the sofa and hooked his arms behind his head, his smirk suddenly gone. "When are you planning on telling him?"

Gil snapped to attention. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Telling Oz. How you feel."

Surely Break didn't think the kiss changed Gil's mind about that. "I'm not telling him. We've discussed this before, Break."

Break sat up, his lone red eye looking serious for a change. "You have to." Gil gave him a daring look, but allowed him to continue. "I think Oz may feel the same way, but he'll move on if you don't make your feelings known."

"And if he doesn't? Did you ever think of that? I'd lose him again."

"Trust me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sharon?" Oz called, knocking on what he hoped was the right door.

The door swung open, revealing a beaming Sharon. "Welcome, Oz-sama! Did you have fun at the party?"

"Yes, it was great," Oz said, entering the room and handing over the garments to Sharon. "The dress and wig worked perfectly; no one thought I was a boy at all!"

"I'm glad! You really must tell me _all _the details!"

Oz blushed a little, remembering the infamous kiss. "There wasn't anything really memorable; we danced and stuff, but that was it."

Sharon sighed, hoping for more material than that. No drama was no fun. "That was really it?"

"Well…" Oz started, not really wanting to tell Sharon what happened, but needing someone to let it out to. "There was one thing…"

"What?! Tell me; tell me!!!" Sharon squealed, hopping up and down with excitement.

"Gil and I… we… kissed."

Sharon nearly fainted right then and there. "You – you and Gilbert - KISSED?!"

Oz's blush grew deeper. "I mean – not because we like each other – this lady made us." He saw Sharon's face drop into a slight frown.

"That's too bad; I thought something finally happened between you two," she sighed.

"Finally?" Oz asked.

Sharon froze, trying to put the words back in her mouth. "Well, it's just I always thought you and Gilbert would be cute together, but that's just me; it's not he likes you or you like him or anything."

Oz swallowed. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

Sharon's eyebrows rose in question.

"I… I think I like Gil… as more than a friend. But I don't know what to do –" Oz was caught off by a shrieking girl latching onto him.

"That's so cute! You have to tell Gilbert!!!"

Oz shrugged. "I dunno…"

A frown swept over Sharon's face. "What do you mean, you don't know?" She smacked Oz with the back of her fan. "How do you ever expect him to know if you don't tell him?"

Oz averted his eyes to the floor. "But if he doesn't like me back – "

Sharon cut Oz off again, bringing his face to meet hers. "I think you should tell him," she smiled scarily.

Oz nodded in agreement, making a beeline for the door. When Sharon wanted something, she sure could be intimidating.

"Oh, and Oz," she noted before Oz left for good, "don't worry about Gil not liking you. He seems quite fond of you, and I'm sure he'll accept it."

Oz thanked her, running scenarios through his head as he left.

_Could Gil really feel the same way? _His heart soared just thinking of possibilities. A smile lit the blonde's face as he scurried down the hallway.

"Ah, look who it is!" Break said, raising a knowing eyebrow to Gil, who mumbled a curse to the man under his breath.

Gil turned to the door. "Come on Oz, we need to get back before sunset."

"So there's still time for _other_ things!" Emily cackled. Gil made a mental note to kill Break for real this time.

Oz blushed and hurried along, trying to not to think about the things Emily had been implying.

They sat across from each other in the carriage, both now looking out off the windows anxiously. Oz was plotting how to make his move on Gil, and Gil was deciding whether or not he should really trust Break. Heh, if anyone could trust Break… but he did have a point. And a good one, at that. It wasn't telling Oz he was afraid of, it was what would come after it. How Oz would take it. If he would think differently about Gil. Act differently around him. _"A loyal heart that has been sealed off will become a blade that will someday pierce through your most precious person."_

"Gil, what's for dinner?" Oz interjected, catching Gil off guard.

"There's some leftover stew, or we could go get something at the market."

Oz continued to look out the window, wanting to avoid any eye contact with Gilbert. "Anything is fine with me," he shrugged.

And so they had stew. It was a quiet evening; neither one felt like talking, and Oz was still planning out what to do about his newly-realized crush. They slid into bed muttering good night to each other, leaving their worries for another day.

//AU: Sorry for keeping you waiting so long, especially when nothing really happened. I did enjoy writing this chapter, though; the beginning and ending are a little weak but I love adding Break into the mix. And I promise, the next chapter will be very juicy. ;D Congrats for reading this much, too. Just over 17 pages and about halfway done. I can't promise the next chapter will be up any time soon but I'll do my best! //Willa


	6. Day 4: Monday

Rain pelted the window, cracks of lightning and thunder following closely behind. Gil, being a light sleeper, woke instantly; groaning quietly about his sleep being interrupted. But he wasn't really upset about his sleep. Truthfully, he had been having a dream – and a good one at that. _Though I really shouldn't be dreaming about things like that,_ he thought. The boy next to him fidgeted, taking his attention. Oz was pressed against his chest, clinging softly to his arm as he slept. Gilbert had been planning on getting up, but he didn't want to wake his companion. Instead he forced himself back to sleep amidst the howling storm. As he was falling back to sleep, he felt Oz grip harder on his arm.

"Oz?" he whispered. The boy whimpered in response, obviously still asleep.

"Gil…don't…"

Gilbert could only lay there and listen, not wanting to wake Oz up but not able to go to sleep with him murmuring things.

"Don't… go…" Oz tugged harder at Gil, his face scrunched up in slight pain. Gil wondered if he should wake him up now, so he wouldn't have to go through whatever unpleasant dream he was having.

"I'm right here, Oz," Gil said softly, stroking Oz's head in attempts to make him less tense. He hated seeing Oz in any sort of pain. But slowly, Oz's face became more relaxed, a slight smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. Gil sighed and fell back asleep, happy to be with Oz even if they were only sleeping.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The following morning was no different from the others; Gil cooked up breakfast (which was only toast and jam, since Oz had finished off the pancakes) and the pair played another game of checkers. Oz, of course, had won, and made sure to rub it in Gil's face as he always did.

"Beat you again!" he smirked.

Gil rolled his eyes, smiling. "I guess I never will be good at checkers."

Oz chuckled, leaning back in the sofa they were both sitting on. "Maybe you should try chess," he said thoughtfully, though not really meaning it.

"Oh, I have," Gil said, making Oz sit up in sudden interest. "I bet I could beat you."

"Oh really? Who have you played with?"

Gilbert stopped, unsure of what to say. "Well, I played with Vincent some…"

"You didn't play with anyone… else? A girl, maybe?" Oz's smirk was growing. Gil knew where he was going and he didn't like it.

"N-No," he stuttered, turning away. "We've already discussed this, Oz."

Oz's smirk turned into a frown. "But you didn't tell me anything!" he complained. "Come on, Gil, isn't there _someone _you like?"

Pink rose in Gil's cheeks as he tried to decipher how to get out of this situation. "I already told you; no!"

"Well then, I guess you don't want to know who I like," Oz said matter-of-factly. That caught Gil's curiosity, just as he was hoping. He turned to see the man's reaction, but it wasn't what he was expecting – instead of looking interested, he looked upset.

"Like I don't already know," he snarled, thinking of a certain annoying rabbit.

Oz was hurt; if Gil knew he liked him and was angry about it, then he certainly didn't like him back… but maybe Gil was mistaken. He could be quite dense sometimes, afterall, especially when it came to love interests. "Who do you think it is?"

Gil furrowed his brow. "That stupid rabbit, of course."

Oz burst out laughing. "You thought I liked _Alice_? Really, Gil?" That peaked Gil's interest, his face turning from angry to perplexed. _But if Oz doesn't like Alice, then who else…?_

"So… you don't like her?"

"Only as a friend. Where would you get that idea, anyway?" Oz laughed.

Gil dropped his eyes, a blush returning. "I dunno, she seems to like you, and you seem pretty fond of her, so…"

Oz's hopes went up. _If Gil was upset because he thought I liked Alice, maybe he does like me. It would make sense, wouldn't it? _He took one last look at Gil, determining that if he was going to make his move, it should be now. "Do you want to know who I do like, then?"

Gil nodded; not wanting to hear what he knew would break his heart, but knowing he would hear it sooner or later. He held his breath, staring expectantly at Oz.

Oz could feel his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. He was going to do this; he had already decided, and there was no turning back now. Moving closer to Gil, he placed his hands on either side of his face and pulled his servant in, their lips meeting again.

Gil's eyes widened in shock, pulling away from Oz instinctively. "O-OZ! WHA -?" _Did Oz just – DID HE REALLY JUST -?_

Oz froze in fear. He felt tears pushing on his eyes. "Gil – I'm sorry, I-I thought -" He was cut off by Gil's lips, pressing against his. Moving against his. His mind went blank of everything but a single thought: _Gil. Gil…_

Their lips moved together, both of their hearts releasing pent up passion. This was it. _This is it. This is what I wanted for 10 damn years, _Gilbert thought subconsciously as he pushed and pulled at Oz. _Oz._ His love. His everything. And he was _his._ _Finally. _

Neither one could stop, nor did they want to. Gil had been gradually pressing Oz onto his back, and was now hovering over the boy on the sofa, kissing him relentlessly. He licked Oz's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Oz gasped at the sensation, giving unknowing consent to Gil, who wasted no time in exploring every inch of Oz's warm mouth. A gentle moan vibrated against Oz's lips when their tongues met, making Gil moan in response. He wanted more. More of Oz. Needed more. His hands flew to Oz's sides, frantically touching every bit of skin they found. He ran them up Oz's shirt, rubbing softly on his heaving chest, all the while still making out with Oz. Oz could only feel strong, cool hands searching up his body, making him arch in response.

"Ah," he gasped when their lips momentarily parted. Gil took it as eagerness, pressing his hands harder against Oz's hot skin. His hands traveled back down to Oz's slender waist, making the boy arch up again. Gil then unlatched his mouth from Oz's, moving his lips to his neck.

_This is too much, _Oz thought, moaning again as Gil's tongue caressed his neck. It was too fast. Way too fast. Of course Oz wanted Gil, but… he was still unsure if he wanted _all_ of Gil. Not yet. But Gil seemed so eager, so willing, so demanding to have all of Oz. He tore at the buttons on Oz's shirt, popping them free and exposing the boy's chest. Gilbert moved his lips down to Oz's chest, kissing down his body and sending shivers up his spine. Gil was _way_ too good at this. But as good as it felt, Oz was scared – how far would Gil go? He certainly wouldn't go _that_ far; not so quickly… would he? He had already halfway undressed him…

A gasp of his servant's name was all that would come from his lips. He wanted Gil to stop, before they went too far. _This is insane._

Gil, however, took the gasp as a note to keep going. He rubbed his hands against Oz's hips, fingers not-so-accidentally brushing inside of his shorts. He kissed further down… and down… and _down…_

Gil had every apparent intention to take the teen right then and there. Oz had different ideas. _This wasn't what I wanted – not now! Just a kiss, maybe a little tongue… but not this!_ He felt Gil's fingers creep under the rim of his shorts, tugging at the material. _Too far -! _Oz finally lost it when he felt the man's warm tongue slide under as well.

"G-Gil…. s-stop!"

Gil immediately shot off of Oz, catching his breath on the side of the couch. "…I-I'm sorry," he said in between breaths. _How? How could I be so stupid? I had him and I blew it. _He got up and threw on his coat and hat.

Oz sat up, feeling guilty and confused. "Gil, why are you –"

"I have to go. I'm sorry," he said bluntly, jogging out the door with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Oz tried to get up and chase after Gil, but his body wouldn't allow it. _Gil... I never wanted to hurt you… _He fell into the sofa, silent sobs choking against his heart.

"I love you, Gil…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Why…_

_Why did I have to ruin everything?_

Gilbert had been walking for a while, his pain refusing to lighten even the slightest bit. He deserved it; he had gone far beyond what was appropriate – hell, if Oz hadn't stopped him…

The last thing Gil wanted to do was hurt Oz. Now his master thought he was a huge pervert, trying to do _that _only minutes after they shared their first real kiss. Gil could feel more tears fall down his face. He didn't care. No one was around; he had gone on a deserted path through a park, wanting to suffer alone.

_Oz's lips… so sweet… _

No; he didn't deserve Oz. Not one bit. How could he, a tainted, bloodstained man, be worthy of such an angel? He was _Raven._ He had been Raven for 10 years. No longer was he the small, pathetic servant Oz had saved on the day they met. _Gil._ That was what Oz had always called him. He loved it. But now Oz realized he wasn't the same innocent Gil he once knew. Oz was in love with that Gil. Not _Raven._

_I love him…_

_I've always loved him._

None of that mattered now. He had his chance and threw it away. He let his heart get the best of him. Oz hated him; he was sure of it.

_But… I'll always love him. _Tears were pouring down his face unnoticed. _Oz… my Oz. _

A drop of rain landed on Gilbert's nose, making him look up. The sky was getting dark; a storm was definitely coming.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oz lay on the sofa, not having moved since Gil left. He tried to sleep, but how could he sleep when he knew Gil hated him? He should've kept his mouth shut; let Gil continue, then nothing would be wrong. Instead he was too worried – scared – because Gil was a man. A full grown man. And no matter how much he loved Gil, the idea of actually having sex with him had never crossed the boy's mind. It wasn't… disturbing, but… he wasn't ready. But Oz still felt guilty. Gil had given up 10 years of his life, dedicated it to _him_, and what did Oz give him in return? Nothing.

_Maybe it's better this way. If we're together and I have to leave him again…_

He shuddered at the thought, then glanced down at the glaring seal on his chest. The hand was almost halfway around. _If only there were a way to break the contract without killing Alice; I'd do it in a heartbeat._

Even if Oz wasn't in love with Alice, he still couldn't justify killing her. She was still his friend. An innocent girl, chain or not; how could he kill her for something so selfish? _But if it's for Gil… _

Gil was gone. He wasn't coming back. Why should he? Oz had let him in, only to push him back out.

The only person who had promised him forever, the only person he had ever loved, and the only person who had ever loved him was gone forever.

_Please come back, Gil. Don't leave me here alone. I need you; I love you. I've always loved you. I know I don't deserve you, but please, _please_, come back to me. _

Thunder boomed outside, followed by a burst of lightning. Startled, Oz curled up and clung to his legs. Memories of his coming-of-age ceremony flashed through his mind. Thunderstorms always brought them back up, much to Oz's dismay. Usually Gil was there to comfort him and tell him everything was alright.

"Gil…" he cried, more tears spurting from his bloodshot eyes. _"Your sin… is your very existence!"_ Oz grabbed harder on his knees, his fingernails digging into his skin. _I need you, Gil! _

Footsteps. Running. The door burst open as thunder shook the building.

Oz uncurled himself, sure he was seeing a mirage – a mirage of Gil, standing in the doorframe. He tore off the couch, running as fast as he could.

"Gil!" he screamed, never feeling happier to jump into the man's reassuring arms. "I'm sorry –" He didn't get to finish, as Gil pushed their lips together to cut off his apology. Oz pressed back frantically, never wanting to let go of the moment.

"No, Oz; _I'm _sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far," Gil breathed, breaking the kiss. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Oz. I've always loved you."

Oz gazed into Gil's golden eyes, believing he must be dreaming. "I love you too, Gil. Just… don't ever leave me again." Gil wrapped his arms tighter around the boy, kissing his forehead. "I promise, Oz, I'll never leave you again. Not even for a second." He muttered apologies as he continued kissing Oz's face, more in love than he ever remembered being. Oz returned every kiss and every touch; he wanted to melt into Gil and stay in his loving arms forever.

Their reunion lasted a few more minutes, until Oz's eyelids began to droop. Gilbert carried him into the bedroom, gently laying him on the bed. He changed out of his wet clothes quickly before falling into his rightful spot beside Oz. He pulled the covers on top of them, pulling his master into an embrace.

"I love you," Oz whispered. Gil stroked his face, then pulled him in for one last good night kiss.

"I love you," Gil sighed happily, his heart feeling lighter than air. "Good night, _my Oz_."

Oz nuzzled affectionately into Gil's chest, falling asleep in the arms of his new love.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

/AU: Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for! I had a blast writing it, since it's been playing over in my head for a couple months now. Sorry if they're OOC; keeping them in character in situations like this is difficult, especially when I love to see their sappy sides. I promise to have the next chapter up soon, since school is no longer an excuse. And some smut will appear at some point... you'll have to read and see. Or just wait for the rating to change. ;P /~Willa


	7. Day 5: Tuesday

Oz rubbed his eyes, grumbling as the morning light shot through the window and onto his face. He rolled over, still too tired to get out of bed. He was greeted by the sleeping face of his servant. The man really did look too cute when he was asleep – his raven locks haphazardly laying across his face, his slightly parted mouth and innocent expression – and Oz could still see that boy, the little useless servant who had been by his side for years. But there was something about the older Gil that Oz loved even more. Not just because he was handsome, which he was, but it was the way he would wrap his arms around the teen, the way he would look at Oz and he _knew_ that Gilbert would always be there for him, no matter what. _Yesterday… Gil _did_ leave me._ The realization was killing him. Gil had promised him forever, and when he left, he broke the promise in Oz's heart. He had come back, but it still worried Oz. If he didn't have Gilbert, then who was left? Alice? Oscar? They certainly didn't care about him as much as Gil did – no one did.

…But hadn't he left Gil, too? Not of his own choice, of course, but he had still left him for 10 years. He had broken Gil's heart, too; probably more than once without even knowing it.

Feeling vulnerable, Oz flung his arms around Gil for support. With all the concerns and regrets he had, he knew one thing – he needed Gil.

Gilbert awoke instantly when Oz made contact with him. He was a little disoriented from sleep; even though he was a light sleeper, his dreams carried his mind far away from reality and morals. He wondered if yesterday had been another one of those dreams, and almost believed it was until Oz gently pecked his lips to gain attention.

"Good morning, Gil," he chimed, putting on a half-faked smile.

"Morning, Oz," Gilbert smiled, running a hand through Oz's night-rustled blonde hair. He had quite the bedhead, though Gil would never tell his master that – along with how he thought Oz looked utterly adorable with it. "Did you sleep alright?"

Oz nodded, reluctantly pulling himself away from the warmth of Gilbert and onto the cold wood floor. Gil got up as well, walking towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Hey, Gil," Oz asked, turning to face his servant, "could we go to the market again?"

Gilbert ran his hands through his hair. "Sure, but don't you want breakfast first?"

"Eh," Oz paused, "no offense, Gil, but I don't really want toast again." He didn't want to hurt Gil's feelings, but there were bound to be much more tasty things at the market - and though Gil was a good cook, that toast had been horrendous.

Gil rolled his eyes and laughed. "Alright then, Mr. Picky, we'll go now."

It took them a good 15 minutes to walk to the market which allowed Oz's stomach to start growling, as if on cue.

"Look, Gil!" Oz exclaimed, pointing to a store on the left. "A bakery! I wonder if they make pastries like Ms. Kate used to make!" He grabbed his servant's arm, dragging him to the storefront.

Once inside, the younger's mouth began to water immediately. The glass display cases had enough sweets to last a lifetime, as well as in every flavor imaginable. Strawberry, blueberry, chocolate, raspberry… they all looked scrumptious! Face pressed to the glass, Oz's eyes widened upon seeing his absolute _favorite _pastry of all time - a strawberry cream cheese danish. Gil didn't need to be asked to buy it; he bought it before Oz even got a word out.

"Ahh, thank you Gil!" Oz smiled as Gilbert handed the pastry over to him. He bit into it, clearly pleased by the flavor. He looked back to his servant, who was walking out of the shop already. "Hey, aren't you gonna get something too?" he asked, mouth full of danish.

"I'm not much of a sweets person," Gil replied, but Oz wouldn't have it.

He frowned and pulled Gil back by the arm. "Come on, when else will you get the chance to have one of these again?"

Gilbert sighed, taking his wallet out yet again and ordering another danish. He couldn't argue with those begging green eyes - though he shuddered at thinking how many carbs were in the treat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After their breakfast, Gilbert and Oz walked around the market for a while. Oz had commentary on everything, whether it was pretty, ugly, or just plain strange. One was a necklace with a cat charm he thought Ada would like (or Gil, he joked), another was a gigantic lollipop for Break, and others included a hat with a bird on it and a box of candy cigarettes. The whole time he was preoccupied with his next task, though - finding a good place to go on a date with Gil. And finding a good moment to ask the man, who seemed rather uncomfortable with any form of affection in public.

Darting his eyes around the marketplace, Oz's attention was caught by a theatre down the street. He casually made his way down that way with servant in tow.

"Eh, Gil, want to go to see a play?" Oz said, pointing to the building.

Gilbert raised his eyebrows, unsure why the boy would want to go to a play, since he never had interest in them before. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because," Oz sighed, "I'm asking you on a date and it would be rude to turn it down."

"O-Oz," Gilbert blushed, turning his head to make sure no one heard his master's request. "I-I don't think that's such a g-good idea…"

"Don't be silly! It'll be fun!" He walked to the box office and proceeded to ask for tickets.

Gil ran toward him, grabbing him before he could finish ordering. "Look, Oz, if you want to have a… date, then why don't we go back to my place? Or find someplace private?"

Oz's brow furrowed. "Why, are you embarrassed to be with me?"

"No, of course not! It's just not normal for someone like _me _to be with someone like _you_," Gil said, afraid he'd offended Oz.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oz knew well what Gilbert meant, but heck, if Gil gave him an opportunity to embarrass him, he would take it. _Not to mention how cute Gil looks when he blushes_, he added.

"'Cause we're both… god, Oz, can we please just go?" Gil's face was starting to turn red and he was really nervous that someone would hear them -

"Do you want tickets or not?" the teller asked. "The play got awful views, so I don't blame you if you don't want them… no one's bought tickets all week. Though I really need this job and they'll blame it on me if I don't sell at least one ticket, so it would be nice if you -"

"Yes, we do! Gil, give him the money," Oz enthused, pulling Gil up to the window to begrudgingly hand over $20 to the man.

"Enjoy the show… or don't," he said as the two walked passed the box office and into the theatre.

Gil pouted, "Why'd you do that?"

Oz rolled his eyes. "You heard him, no one's bought a ticket in weeks. We'll be the only ones here. Now come on, let's go to the balcony!"

It took a moment for Oz's words to process through Gil's brain. _Oz and I… are the only ones here… wait, that means - _"Oz, I hope you aren't planning on…"

"Let's sit here, in the back." He pulled Gilbert into the seat as the lights dimmed. Oz did, in fact, have a plan. As soon as the play started, he put it into motion.

Gilbert was staring blankly at the stage, realizing within the first minute why this play got the reviews it did. He pretended to be interested in the plot until he felt something brush his arm. Looking down, he saw that Oz had scooted as close to him as possible.

"Oz, what on earth -"

He was cut off by Oz's lips pressing against his. He let out a muffled cry, pushing the teen away.

Blushing furiously, he angrily whispered, "What the hell are you doing, Oz?"

"Trying to kiss you."

"B-But -"

"There's no one here."

"I know, but we're still -"

"Unless Gil doesn't want me to kiss him…?"

"No, I do! I mean - I - not here!"

Oz was now to the point where he was annoyed. "Gil, I didn't want to see the play. I knew no one would be here, so I figured you would let me kiss you like normal people do on dates."

"O-Oz," Gil said, now feeling bad about pushing him away. "I'm just not used to it, okay?"

"Oh, but you will get used to it," he smirked, leaning up to kiss his servant again, and this time getting a surprising kiss back in response.

Gil smiled. "Get used to kissing you? Never." He gave in, kissing Oz back rather uncomfortably over the arm of the seat. He pulled the boy over the arm, placing him on his lap.

_But really, there's no one here… _

"My, look who's getting feisty," Oz laughed, leaning into another kiss. He was glad, though; Gil was quite a good kisser, especially when he let go like this. Or rather, Oz got the best of him. Either way, he was happy to spend time - alone time - with Gil. Yesterday hadn't gone at all how he planned. But today, well, today was pretty good.

He moaned softly as Gil's tongue reached into his mouth, massaging every inch inside. Oz fought back, pushing his tongue into Gil's mouth and getting a similar but more needy response. It was like yesterday, but… better. Much better. So good, in fact, Oz couldn't resist letting out another moan.

Gil let up, unlatching his mouth from his master's and slightly pushing the younger away. "Oz, we shouldn't."

_What the hell is Gil freaking out about? I thought he got over that. _Oz pecked Gil's lips anyway, annoyed with his stubbornness. "What are you so worried about, hm?" he grinned.

Did the boy not remember what happened yesterday -? Gilbert had little self-control to begin with and when Oz kissed him - or rather, _made out with him, _it was almost non-existent. He had already gone too far before and he certainly wasn't going to go there again. Especially not in some theatre, even if they were alone.

"I don't want to hurt you again."

_Oh. So that was it. _"I… don't mind." Oz did mind, but if it made Gil happy, that was all the mattered. Even if Gil didn't deserve him, he deserved something for those 10 years. And if this is what he wanted, then so be it.

"You know I can't control myself around you." Gil turned away shamefully, embarrassed to have admitted such a thing.

This time, Oz smiled. A real smile. "Oh, Gil ~" he cooed, bringing Gil's face to meet his. "Then don't."

With that, Gilbert nearly lost it. He kissed Oz frantically, unwilling and unable to stop himself. And he _loved _it.

They continued their affections until the lights came on at intermission, startling both of them into reality. Now Oz could see Gil's flushed face… and Gil could see Oz's in return.

"Let's go," Oz said, climbing off of the man's lap.

"You know, I could've saved some money if I'd known you didn't want to watch the play," Gil laughed, only half-joking, since he had just spent $20 to go into a dark room and have Oz kiss him.

Then again, maybe it was the best $20 he'd ever spent.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A deli nearby supplied the pair's lunch, which Oz requested to eat at the park.

"A picnic! It'll be great, Gil," he exclaimed, pulling his submissive servant by the arm for the umpteenth time that day.

Oz found a shady spot under an old weeping willow tree, away from the main path in the park. He sat down, sighing happily as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. Gil joined him, sitting a foot or two away.

Oz gave him a look of disbelief. "We just made out and you won't sit any closer to me than _that_?"

A blush rose to Gilbert cheeks as he silently scooted closer to his master. "S-Sorry, it's just a habit." _A habit that I will surely be glad to break._

After their sandwiches were devoured, Oz realized how tiring kissing could be. A loud yawn escaped his mouth as his head fell onto Gil's shoulder.

"Today was fun," he smiled, looking up into golden eyes. Gil nodded, smiling as well as he stroked Oz's hair. It was moments like these when Gilbert remembered just how much he loved the boy. It was… sweet. And real. It was just _Oz._

"Don't fall asleep on me; I'm not carrying you all the way back to my place," Gil joked as he saw Oz's eyelids droop.

Oz grumbled in response, sitting up and yawning again. "I'm not tired," he lied. The day had been too much fun to end with him falling asleep at 2 in the afternoon. But maybe a quick nap would reenergize him for another 'session' with Gil later…

"Yes, you are," Gil rebutted, standing up and stretching out his stiff muscles. Trees were not the most comfortable thing to lean against for hours. "Let's get you back before you fall over."

And so they headed back to Gil's apartment. Oz lagged behind his older servant, still insisting he wasn't tired, though as soon as they got back he fell out on the bed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oz awoke to the smell of spices and pasta sifting in from the neighboring room. _So Gil was productive while I was asleep, _he grinned, hurrying into the kitchen to see what the man had prepared.

It was nearly dark; around 7ish, and Oz's stomach was rumbling again. His eyes lit up at the sight before him - the table was set extravagantly (for Gilbert's standards, anyway) with a white tablecloth, candles, and roses in the center to top it off. On the two plates were a serving of spaghetti and meatballs, dressed in parsley and parmesan cheese. Oz knew Gil was a good cook, but this was beyond his highest expectations.

"Wow, Gil, this is… nice," he stated, shocked.

Gil turned around and smiled. "Ah, you're up just in time." He walked over and gently kissed Oz on the lips, the younger of the two blushing at the sudden affection. "I was going to make reservations for dinner, but then you fell asleep… I hope this makes up for it."

Oz didn't know what to say. This was a completely different side of Gil he'd never seen, or even thought existed. Sure, Gil had been affectionate, but this was _romantic. _Very romantic. He couldn't say he didn't like it, though. "It looks delicious," was all that would come out of his mouth. He sat down, Gil following his lead.

The spaghetti was _incredible._ Oz thought Gil must've cheated and got it from a restaurant, but Gil insisted he cooked it himself.

"I-I didn't like having someone cook for me, so I learned how to myself," he said, taking another bite. Of course Gil wouldn't want anyone to do anything for him, so it made sense. What still didn't make sense was how he was so damn good at it. But Oz went along with it, twirling another strand of spaghetti with his fork.

As soon as Oz stabbed his last meatball and shoved it in his mouth, Gil rolled the remaining meatball between the two onto Oz's plate.

"Eh, what did'ya you do that for? Don't you want it?" Oz said around a mouthful of meat and noodles.

"I wanted you to have it," Gil blushed sheepishly, kicking himself for being so gushy all the sudden. He blamed the candles and roses for his mood even though he was the one to put them there in the first place.

Face turning a deep red, Oz looked away as he nervously twirled his fork. What was Gil getting all lovey-dovey for, anyway? No matter how cute it was.

He ate it anyway, since he wasn't one for wasting good food.

When he was done, Oz shot away from the table and off to bed. He wasn't that tired yet since he had a nap, but it was too awkward to just stand around with Gil all night - especially in _that_ atmosphere. He had to put candles out and everything -!

"Hey, Oz?"

_Dammit, Gil, what now? _"Yeah?"

"Um… thanks."

Oz turned to see Gil now standing in the doorway. _Wasn't he supposed to be cleaning up?_ "R-Really, I should be the one thanking you… so thank you, Gil. I had a good time today. And tonight." His blush was growing worse and he hoped it was dark enough so Gil wouldn't see.

Gil apparently did see, as his cheeks mirrored Oz's. "I - uh - you're welcome," he stuttered. Why couldn't he just act normal for once? Now there was awkward silence. Great. Which he solved by bringing the boy to his chest, wrapping his arms around his back.

"Sorry if it was weird tonight," Gil apologized. "I… just wanted to let you know… how much you mean to me."

Oz was lost for words again. This was Gil in his rawest state. The state that only Oz knew. He felt like he wasn't worthy of it, or Gil at all, really. Gil had always been there for him, and well… Oz hadn't always been there for Gil. And now all he could do was hug him back.

"_I love you, Oz."_

Oz closed his eyes, feeling more like douche by the second. He swallowed nervously and said the only thing back he could.

"_I love you too, Gil."_

He felt the man squeeze him tighter, then releasing him to kiss his forehead. "I suppose I should clean things up now," he said, eyes softer than Oz had ever seen them before.

"I can help if you want," Oz offered, but Gil insisted that he get some rest, as if he hadn't slept enough today. But Oz went to bed anyway - though not falling asleep until he felt Gilbert's warm body crawl in next to him.

/AU: Okay, so this is officially the weirdest chapter ever. It got really mushy towards the end and turned into the meatball scene from Lady and the Tramp, which had never before even crossed my mind to put in here. But hopefully you can all handle the fluff. I'm also craving a danish now. Maybe I'll get a _lemon_ danish. OHWAITWASTHATAHINT - huh? Oh, please, you guys surely wouldn't want smut as a reward for reading this far. ;P I bet you pervs thought it was going to come this chapter. NOPE. I'm too much of a tease for that! Okay, I'll stop now. But really. There will be smut. ~Willa/


	8. Day 6: Wednesday

Oz let out a yawn, stretching as he sat up in bed. Yesterday had been fun, and he was hoping today would turn out just as well, if not better. He looked down, disappointed to see the other side of the bed empty. He didn't smell anything cooking either; where could Gil have gone?

_Maybe he went to the market again, _Oz sighed, deciding he had no other choice but to continue on without his servant for now. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He hadn't taken a shower in a day or two, and figured it was about time; like any teenage boy, hygiene wasn't high on his priority list, but he was sure Gil would appreciate the smell of soap to body odor.

When he flung the bathroom door open, he got the shock of his life.

There was Gil.

_Naked._

Oz turned beet red and closed the door, his heart beating a million times a minute.

…_I just saw Gil. Completely saw Gil. And he saw that I saw. Shit. Shitshitshit. _

Sure, Oz had seen Gil naked once or twice when they were little, but Gil had… grown since then. In more areas than one. _I know I would've seen him eventually since we're together, but isn't it a little early for that? _The growing tightness of his pants was saying otherwise. _Crap. If Gil sees this, I'm even more screwed._

He paced back and forth, tugging at his hair and trying to his mind off of Gil. Of course, _everything_ seemed to remind him of the man, and his crotch wasn't getting looser. He felt lightheaded and took a seat on the sofa, his foot tapping up and down as he tried to relieve his nervous energy.

_Take a breath. Breathe. It's just Gil. Everything's fine. Everything's going to be just fine -_

Just as Oz was settling down his growing problem, Gilbert came out of the bathroom. Thankfully for Oz's sanity, he was wearing a towel - though it didn't help much.

"Um… Oz?"

"Y-Yeah?" _Go put some fucking clothes on before you do this, you damn idiot. Don't you dare come over here, you -!_

Oblivious to Oz's psychic messaging, Gil took a seat on the couch next to him.

"Look, we both know what happened, and it's more awkward if we don't talk about it," Gil started. Oz tried to decipher his tone to see if he was angry, but he couldn't tell.

"I-I'm really sorry Gil, I didn't know you were in there, or I never would've - "

Two strong arms wrapped around him. _Fuck._

"It's fine, Oz; don't worry about it. I'm not mad. It was bound to happen sometime, anyway," he said, rubbing his hands across Oz's back. It forced Oz to move closer to Gil so he was nearly on his lap, which was only hurting his problem downstairs.

Oz tried to squeeze away at first, but Gil was stronger than he thought, and still lacked psychic abilities. He closed his eyes and tried to gain more control of his sanity.

_I can feel Gil's heartbeat,_ he sighed, smiling. Suddenly all of the awkwardness and tension faded away. All he could feel was Gil's warm chest beating against his face; it was comforting.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gil asked, now feeling uncomfortable himself as Oz sat clinging to his bare chest. Oz snapped out of his trance, blushing and fumbling away from his servant.

"Y-yeah! You know, you should probably go get dressed now," Oz said, trying to look normal and realizing he probably just looked stupid with the half-smile and annoying blush across his face.

Gil nodded in agreement and headed off to the bedroom. Oz took a shower while his partner was dressing, and when he was ready himself found a surprise on the kitchen table. A rather _tasty _surprise, in fact - it was a chocolate croissant, looking as delectable as the danish he had yesterday.

"Gil, what's this for?" he said, already taking a bite of the pastry.

"Well, I went back to the market while you were asleep yesterday to get groceries for dinner, and I figured you'd enjoy something other than toast this morning." He sat down across from the boy, sipping a freshly-brewed cup of coffee. "They were out of danishes, but I remembered you used to like these too," Gilbert added.

Oz blushed and thanked him. Gil seemed to remember everything about him, down to the very last detail. It was… cute.

After breakfast, Oz suggested they go to the park, mainly to get the dirty thoughts still floating around in mind gone. A little fresh air to clean things up - which worked for the most part. The two walked around for a bit; Oz picked some flowers and gave them to Gil, making the man blush. He held on to them anyway (why on earth would he throw away flowers from _Oz?_) and found a bench for them to sit on.

Gil sat there awkwardly, holding the flowers in his lap. Oz plopped down beside him, rambling on about random things like why the sky was blue or how if you looked close enough at a raindrop you could see all the colors in it. His servant wasn't particularly interested, but he responded to keep Oz happy.

"Look, Gil!" Oz suddenly exclaimed, staring at the man's lap. Gil looked down to find a bright blue butterfly resting on one of the flowers.

"I didn't know those attracted butterflies! It's so pretty, neh?"

"Don't shout, you'll scare it away," Gil said.

Oz frowned. "Geez, don't get all snappy. It's just a butterfly."

Gil was too fixated on the creature to respond. He'd always loved butterflies, especially blue ones - and this one, oh, this one was one heck of a specimen.

"Hello?" Oz whined, waving his hand in front of Gilbert's face and in turn scaring the butterfly away.

Gil glared at him. "Look what you did now! You scared it away!"

Now Oz was upset. Not only had Gil ignored him for a bug, but he was yelling at him for rightfully demanding attention. "Oh I'm _sorry_, I didn't know you cared more about an insect than me," he snapped.

Gil cringed. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Oz's feelings, and really, there were plenty butterflies in the world. "I don't, Oz. I'm sorry. I just really like butterflies. But that's not an excuse for being rude to you."

_There goes Gil being sappy again, _Oz thought, but somehow it made him smile. He told Gil it was okay and he wasn't mad. But next time, they were going somewhere far away from any distracting bugs that Gil _just so happened_ to love. Once their little escapade was done, they headed back just in time to dodge the afternoon downpour.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

/AU: *tease tease* I bet I fooled you ALL. Yep. You were expecting smut, and all I gave you was nakie Gil! (Which isn't a bad substitute ;D) And Oz letting out the f-bomb a few times, which worked out nicely cause I had to change the rating, furthering your confusion. I promise the next chapter will be up soon, and it will in fact be the lemon you're all waiting for. SODON'TKILLMEPLZ. And yes, the butterfly reference was intentional and very much filler. I just had to poke fun at Gil one last time. Sorry Gilby, I love you, I really do /~Willa/


	9. Day 6: Wednesday, cont

**Lemon warning!** Don't read if you don't like.

Though I'm sure most of you are happy to see this. ;D

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back at Gil's house, things seemed rather tense. At least to Oz. The outing had cleared his mind, but only temporarily, and he was thinking about things he knew he shouldn't. It wasn't his fault that Gil decided to take off his jacket in the _sexiest way possible,_ or that he got too hot while cooking and unbuttoned his shirt to show his perfectly toned chest, or that he liked to run his hands through his hair in a way that made Oz want to make out with him right then and there. No, the man was entirely oblivious to what he was doing to his master. And by the time dinner rolled around, Oz was having an internal fit trying to act natural.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Gil asked, noticing that Oz had only eaten a few bites of his meal. It startled Oz, whose brain was on anything but food.

"No, I'm just not that hungry, that's all," he said, more or less playing with the food with his fork. He dropped the utensil suddenly, causing him to jump.

Gil stared at him, wondering what was the matter with Oz. "Are you feeling okay? You seem really out of it today." He got up and walked over to the teen, pressing his hand on his forehead. "You feel like you have a bit of a fever… should I call the doctor?"

"N-NO!" Oz shouted rather loudly. "I'm fine; perfectly fine!" he insisted, getting up and stumbling away from his servant. However, his plan to get away smoothly failed when he tripped over the edge of the carpet. He braced himself for the fall, only to find Gil's hands wrapped around his waist.

"I think you need some rest," Gil said, pulling Oz up but keeping a firm grip on him. "I'll take you to bed, okay?" He was truly concerned for Oz; he had never seen him acting this strangely.

Oz tried to protest, his problem growing with the close proximity to Gil, but his servant instead decided it was a good idea to carry him to bed - bridal style. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough already.

Laying him down on the bed, Gil slipped his arms out from underneath Oz and felt his forehead again. "If you would just take some medicine, it would make me feel better," he said, softly stroking Oz's cheek. Oz shook his head, wishing Gil would leave so he could figure out what to do with his 'problem'.

"Good night, then," Gil whispered, kissing Oz on the lips as he was getting used to doing at night. Except this time, Oz grabbed his hair, pulling him in for another kiss. He needed Gil. Yes, that was it. Needed Gil to get on top of him, take off his clothes and -

Gil pulled away abruptly. "O-Oz, stop. You need to rest."

"No." He reached up, pulling Gil's head down again. "I need _you,_" he whispered hungrily in the man's ear. Gilbert shuddered, feeling heat travel to his lower regions.

_Oh god… Oz doesn't mean it like _that_, does he?_ He tried to say something, but Oz captured his lips again, his small hands tugging at the fabric of Gil's shirt. "O-Oz, d-don't," he warned, not wanting a repeat of what happened the other day. But Oz had forced him onto the bed so that Gil had one knee between his legs and the other foot still planted on the floor. Oz wrapped his arms around Gil's neck, forcing him closer to the boy who continued to kiss him.

_Screw it. He's asking for it._ Gilbert moved himself so he was fully on the bed, greedily slipping his tongue into his master's mouth.

Then he felt it.

Sure enough, Gil's knee had moved further between Oz's legs as he was situating himself, and now he knew why Oz had been acting weird. Hot and hard even through his shorts, Oz's erection was pressing into Gil's thigh. The man unlatched his mouth from Oz's, feeling heat rush to his cheeks and further south.

"Gil, I - I," Oz breathed. Was Gil mad? He seemed eager two days ago, but maybe that wasn't what he wanted - ?

"D-Do you want me to leave?" Gil asked, swallowing. Of course he didn't want to leave, but he wasn't about to have sex with Oz right now. It was too fast. _Though I've been waiting 10 fucking years to do this._ And now his own pants were feeling too tight.

"I want you to stay."

Oz knew exactly what he was asking for - well, not _exactly,_ since he was a virgin, but he still knew what sex was, even between men.

Gil felt like he couldn't breathe. _Did Oz really just ask for that?_ Maybe it was just a dream; another one of his shameful fantasies about his young master. Keyword being _young._ He couldn't do this. Oz was only 15; he was confused, and probably just experimenting with Gil as his usual guinea pig. No, there was no way this was real.

Oz started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his creamy, _untouched_ skin.

Gil felt his arousal harden even more. "You really want… that?" he choked, not able to say what they were about to do aloud. _Really… shouldn't…_

"I told you, Gil," Oz said, now working on unbuttoning the rest of Gilbert's shirt. "I want you. I want to do this because I love you. _I want you to have all of me, Gil."_

That was more than enough for Gil's conscience to be blown out the window. He threw off his shirt, letting it land somewhere on the bedroom floor. He grabbed Oz by the waist, running his hands up and down the boy's sides, fingers sliding under his shorts every other time.

"G-Gil, just - please -" Oz begged. Gil mumbled a faint apology, running a finger under the button on his shorts and popping it open.

He looked back to his master, requesting permission. Oz nodded, his blush now fully covering his face. This was it. There was no going back. The boundaries of master and servant - and best friends - would be crossed forever. Gil pulled Oz's shorts and boxers off swiftly, tossing them aside. Oz whined and closed his legs instinctively; to be spread out before Gil like that was so - !

"Shh, it's okay," Gil soothed, brushing his fingertips across Oz's thighs to get him to relax. He leaned up, planting another kiss on his master's lips. "_You're beautiful, Oz._"

The teen felt a surge rush through his body, making him go limp. Even in a situation like this, Gil was still Gil. He let the man continue rubbing his thighs, his hands inching higher.

A whine was all Gil needed as a sign to move on. He began stroking Oz's member, his thumb brushing over the top.

"Ah - Gil - !" Oz knew it would feel good, but god - this was beyond anything he could've imagined. And they were just beginning.

He leaned down, licking the precum from the tip of Oz's cock, causing an immediate moan from the recipient. Gil then took all of Oz into his mouth, sucking persistently.

Oz threw his head back, moaning and digging his fingers into Gil's hair in attempts to counteract the pleasure his servant was giving him. It was too much - he couldn't hold on that much longer, but he wasn't about to let this end so soon. "G-Gil, stop -!"

Gil released Oz, lifting his head so he could see Oz's face. "Is something wrong?" He had never done that before, but he thought he was doing it right.

"Gil… I want you… to take me."

That was a shock to the man, whose already flushed face turned a deeper shade of red. Despite his age, Gilbert was a virgin, and though he knew more about sex than Oz (he hoped, at least) he never thought Oz would want to go that far. "Are you sure?" he finally managed to say.

Oz nodded, shutting his eyes and trying to mentally prepare himself for what would come next.

Glancing around the room, Gil started to get up to fetch some lotion, but Oz pulled him back down.

"Don't leave me like this," he stated. Gil agreed that his state, if not dire, was enticing. His blonde hair was beginning to stick to his reddened face, his emerald eyes glazed over from pleasure - Gil figured that a makeshift lubricant would have to suffice. He brought his hand up to Oz's mouth, who sucked in his fingers and started coating them in saliva. Gil let out a soft moan at the sensation then pulled his fingers out with a pop when Oz had finished.

He propped Oz's legs up on his shoulders and made sure the boy was comfortable and secure before pressing his index finger to his opening. He pushed in slowly and Oz squirmed at the feeling. It wasn't unpleasant, just… weird. And uncomfortable.

"Am I hurting you?" Oz shook his head and motioned for him to continue. Gil moved his finger in and out for a minute or so before carefully adding another. A third finger joined momentarily, causing Oz to wince and bite his lip. That stung. He had heard that losing his virginity hurt, but this was just Gil's fingers… and Gil was rather large. _But it will feel good with Gil inside me,_ he reminded himself, just in time for Gil to reach his sweet spot. He moaned loudly, hips bucking at the sudden rush of pleasure. "Gil - oh, god - !" Now, _that_ felt amazing. Gil moved his fingers faster against the spot, making Oz moan louder upon every impact.

"S-Something else," he murmured between breaths and moans. "Inside. Now."

Gil knew what he meant, though he had been both dreading and looking forward to this moment. Finally, he would be inside of Oz, but with the cost of hurting the boy more before he could make him feel better. But if that was what Oz wanted…

He unzipped his pants, shoving them off along with his underwear. The sight was all too exciting for an already fully aroused Oz, who almost moaned at the sight. Black bangs stuck to his face, golden eyes gazing at him full of lust; he had never imagined Gil could look so arousing. Gil crawled over him, positioning himself in front of Oz's opening and spreading what was left of the lubricant over his erection. He couldn't believe he was doing this. When he pressed against Oz, he felt all of his fantasies coming true right before his eyes. _Except this one doesn't end when I wake up. _

"This will hurt," he breathed, "but I promise, it won't last forever." Oz believed him. Especially about it hurting. He had seen Gil before, but he felt so much bigger against his small opening. He scrunched his eyes, bracing himself. "Go." Gil pushed past the first ring of muscle and Oz already felt tears forming in his eyes. His servant pushed further until he was fully lodged inside of Oz, who now was about to scream.

"O-Oz," Gil moaned. Oz opened his eyes and all the pain seemed to temporarily go away. Eyes shut tight and mouth slightly parted, Gil panted above him. It was at that moment that Oz realized this was not only his first time, but Gil's, too.

_So… tight…_

"Gil?"

His eyes shot open when he felt Oz grip his hand, which was clutching the sheets below. "I-I'm okay, you can move now," he said, knowing he would regret those words in a few seconds. Gil could only nod his head weakly, slowly pulling out then thrusting back into Oz before he came completely out. After a few initial slow thrusts, he sped up, knowing Oz could handle it and he wouldn't be able to if he didn't start going faster.

"Ung - Oz -!" _Where is that sweet spot? _Then -

Oz's eyes rolled to the back of his head, a loud and long moan escaping his lips.

_Oh… oh god… _Gil was so _hard_ and that had felt so _fucking amazing_, and every inch of Oz's body was craving for that feeling of _sheer pleasure_ to rush through him again.

"F-Faster, faster - Gil - go faster, for god's sake!" He was begging for more, it was humiliating, but _hell, it was worth it._

Gil gladly did as his master ordered, letting go of any remains of self-control left in his body. He pounded in and out of Oz, sending them both reeling with pleasure. Oz clenched his legs to Gilbert's sides; his fingernails were digging into the man's shoulders, but that Oz would have to apologize for later.

"A-Ahh, Gil - !" he cried at a particularly hard thrust, only causing Gil to go faster and harder than before. Gil couldn't take it. He could've come just hearing Oz moan his name, but that combined with how _tight _and _dirty_ and _sexy_ Oz was, he couldn't help it when his body finally lost it. He rode out his orgasm, moaning the Oz's name when he finally came inside of him. Oz came as soon as he felt the warm liquid pool inside of him, squirting across Gil's stomach and screaming his name.

Gil carefully pulled out his softening member, collapsing to the side of Oz.

…_What the hell just happened? Did I really just have sex? With Oz? _He rolled onto his side to face Oz, who was lying on his back and trying to catch his breath.

"Gil… that was… _amazing,_" Oz said between breaths, a weak smile forming on his lips.

Gil smiled back, lifting a tired hand to the boy's face. "You were amazing," he whispered, pulling Oz closer to his body. Oz flipped over to face Gil, receiving a soft kiss when he did so. "I love you, Oz," Gil said quietly, his own breathing now back to normal.

"I love you too, Gil," Oz replied. He traced his fingers along the scar on Gil's chest, then leaned in and kissed it.

Gil looked down, surprised. Oz answered him, "I know I can't take this away, but… maybe I can make it up to you somehow."

Gilbert pulled his master in closer, kissing his forehead. "You have, Oz… just by being here. And letting me love you. It's more than I could ever ask for." He hugged Oz tightly to his chest.

"…Uh, Gil?" Oz said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"You're all sticky."

Gil laughed, sitting up. "I suppose I should go get cleaned up, huh?"

Oz nodded, chuckling as well. "I feel pretty gross, too," he noted. "Can I join you?"

Sighing and realizing Oz would get his way no matter what he said, Gil agreed. Afterall, they had just have sex; showering together seemed pretty innocent.

…Innocent proved to be the wrong word, however, as Oz turned back into his teasing self once they set foot in the bathroom. Luckily for Gil he was tired from their 'exercise' before and didn't get to embarrass the man to the extent he normally did. But as in his nature, Oz still managed to get a blush or two out of him.

Oz plopped on the bed, having had barely enough strength to throw on his nightshirt and boxers. Gil followed soon after, crawling in beside his drowsy master. He had thrown on some pants and a shirt, which Oz wasn't too happy about - he didn't think Gil's torso should be allowed to be hidden from him, especially after the night they'd had. Still, he snuggled up to Gil as he pulled the covers around them both. Oz fell asleep safely and satisfied against his servant's warm chest, dreaming of what would happen in days to come with his raven haired lover.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

/AU: Yes, this is what you've all been waiting for! Don't deny it, you know you love buttsex with these two. It was quite awkward writing it, but listening to music helped… 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry was my soundtrack. Hopefully this was worth the wait; it's my first lemon so it's not the best out there by any means, but I tried my best. The final chapter will be out sometime soon! ~Willa/


	10. Day 7: Thursday

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Tired green eyes fluttered open to see Gilbert's smiling face. Oz rubbed his eyes, memories of last night starting to flow back through his mind. They weren't unpleasant, to say the least, but he was still embarrassed of his actions. Really, shouldn't _he_ have been the dominant one? He was the master, afterall. _Though Gil did _serve_ me,_ he thought, blushing and shaking it from his brain. Gil snapped him out of his thoughts by ruffling his hair and following it with a kiss.

"I'm fine," he said, eager to get up and not show Gil his still blushing face.

As soon as he got up, he realized why Gil had asked him in the first place. Pain shot up from his lower back through his spine. Oz immediately fell to the floor, yelping in response. Gil rushed to his side, helping him to his wobbly feet.

"I was afraid of that," he stated, setting his master back on the bed. "You need to take a warm bath; it'll make it feel better."  
Oz was blushing even more now, and it didn't help that Gil was so calm about the whole situation. "R-Really, Gil, I'm fine…" he insisted, but as he stood up he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out again.

Gil could only stare and worry about what he should do - he had read in books (not by his own choice, mind you) about this happening, but he had closed them shortly after finding out what subject matter they were discussing and never read the part about how to cure it. "Here, let me carry you to the bathroom," he said, motioning to pick Oz up.

"I can walk!" There was no way he was going to let Gil carry him, this was humiliating enough already! But Gil didn't seem to be listening, as before he could say anything he was in his servant's arms. "G-Gil," he whined, "put me down."

Gil shook his head 'no' and proceeded to the bathroom, not wanting Oz to hurt anymore than he already did. "I don't know how well this will work, but it can't be bad for you," he said as he set Oz down to start the water. Oz frowned, his blush stretching across his face.

"Please, Gil, I can do this myself," he said. Of course, his legs gave out as he tried to stand up and he would've hit the hard tile floor if Gilbert hadn't have been there to catch him.

"Oz, stop. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" He kissed him softly, his arms still around the boy. "I'm already upset enough about this; I know we shouldn't have done that in the first place and now -" He was cut off by Oz's lips, pressing lovingly against his own.

Oz pulled away, smiling. "Don't worry about me, Gil; I'll be fine. It was worth it." Gil could only smile in return, fluffing Oz's hair once more.

Once the bath was ready, Gil undressed Oz and lifted him into the tub. "Do you want me to go, or do need anything…?"

Actually, Oz could've used plenty of things, including a shot of painkillers. He was determined to see Gil blush, which hadn't happened yet that morning. It would prove that he was, in fact, the dominant one. Even if not in bed. "Would you rub my back?"

Oz smirked as a blush blossomed on the face of his servant. _Success._ "Um, sure… I mean, I was gonna make breakfast, but if you really want me to…" Oz rolled his eyes and motioned for Gil to get on with it. _But really, Gil is too cute._

Gilbert gently placed his hands on Oz's back and began to move them up and down, applying slight gradual pressure. He didn't want to be too rough.

"Harder, Gil," Oz demanded, his smirk even present in his words. Gilbert rubbed harder, knowing that Oz's word choice was no coincidence. "Ahh, that's good… just a little lower, Gil," Oz said, arching his back to nudge his lover's hands lower. The other complied, his face reddening. He rubbed for a minute or two before Oz made another demand for Gil to go lower.

"O-Oz," he whined. _He must realize if I go any lower, I'll be rubbing his…_

"Gil, do you want me to feel better or not?" Oz was loving every minute of this. Not to mention Gil gave extremely good backrubs.

Gil wanted to scream that Oz was completely naked and he'd rather not rub his butt, since there was no way to do that without being suggestive, but he gave in anyway. Oz smiled. _Oh yes, I'm definitely the dominant one. _He turned to look and see if Gil was blushing, and immediately burst Into giggles. "G-Gil, you look so - !" Face flushed as his hands reluctantly touched the flesh of Oz's lower back, Gilbert looked - well, rather cute. He frowned, pulling his hands out of the now lukewarm water and drying them on a towel.

"O-Oz… why did you…"  
_Oh crap. Gil isn't gonna cry, is he?_ "Sorry, Gil, I just couldn't resist. And it felt nice, too," Oz added, hoping it would make him feel better. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

Of course Gil enjoyed it, but he was hoping this wouldn't become a regular thing. "I-I'm not some kind of pervert, Oz…"  
…Did Gil not like touching him? He seemed to last night, but… maybe he was having second thoughts? Oz panicked, biting his lip.

Then, there were Gil's arms, hugging him awkwardly in the tub. "I really do love you, Oz; it's not just lust. Not that I don't have that, too, but… I love you without the physical stuff."

"I know, Gil. I do too," Oz said, turning so he could face Gil. "I tease you because I love you, silly." They shared a kiss before Gil lifted Oz out of the tub and dried him off.

"The physical stuff is good too, though," Oz added, blushing a little as his servant became a stuttering mess again.

Gil helped Oz get dressed - he wanted Oz to move as little as possible, as he was still hurting. The bath and backrub had only helped so much.

"Sit here, I'll bring you your breakfast when it's ready," Gilbert said, hands on Oz's shoulders as the teen sat on the bed. Oz would normally have protested, but he too wanted to walk as little as he could.

Only seconds later, he heard Gil curse and rush back into the bedroom.

"Eh, what's wrong, Gil?"

"The carriage - I forgot, we have to leave today - shit, we only have 10 minutes!" He ran around, crazed with the time crunch he had to pack up. Gil threw whatever he could grab of Oz's into the boy's suitcase.

"Gil - hold on, I'll get it!" Oz yelled. He got up, wincing as he walked as fast as his injury would let him over to his belongings. Gilbert started to tell him to go sit back down, but Oz was persistent. "I can do it myself, Gil; go get your place cleaned up and whatever."

Gil sighed but obliged his master, hurrying into the kitchen and living room to put away anything that had been left out. It only took him 3 minutes, and when he got back to Oz he found him searching around, his suitcase left halfway packed.

"Have you seen my boxers?" Oz questioned, now on his hands and knees and peering under the bed.

"Which ones?" Gil asked, only slightly blushing as he folded the clothes Oz had carelessly thrown into his suitcase. Not that it mattered, but Gil was a bit of neat freak.

Oz blushed. "Um, the ones I wore yesterday," he stated, not looking directly at Gil. "I-I know you threw them on the floor somewhere, but I c-can't find them."

Gil felt his body go rigid. "Don't you have others?" he said, his voice obviously higher than normal. "I'm sure they'll turn up eventually."

"B-But… those… those were my _lucky_ underwear," Oz said in the least embarrassing way he could, cursing himself for blushing.  
Gil could hear the faint clip-clop of horse hooves outside. "Oz, the carriage is already here, can't you just go without them?"

Oz fidgeted. He supposed he was being irrational about it, and he didn't want to be a pain, _but…_ he needed his lucky underwear. Nothing ever went well without them, and obviously they had been pretty lucky last night. And though Oz wasn't a superstitious person, lucky underwear was one thing he believed in. "I guess so," he lied, not wanting to be a bother. Gil's hands immediately flew to the zippers and closed his suitcase, picking it up as he rushed toward the door. Oz followed at his slowed speed, and the two hurried down and hopped in their waiting ride.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back at Pandora, Break was lounging in the parlor with a cup of tea as Sharon sat across from him, trying to get Alice to put bows in her hair.

"Stop, I told you! I'm not wearing them!" she snapped, pushing away from her 'big sister'.

"But Miss Alice, you look so pretty with them!" Sharon retorted. She frowned in dismay; couldn't she be girly just once?

Break chuckled to himself. "Milady, I'm afraid it's a lost cause."

"What are you saying, damn clown?" Alice yelled. She hated that she couldn't tell when the man was insulting her.

"Oh, nothing," he said, letting out another small laugh. Alice got up with the intent to punch him, but instead walked off in a huff.

"Break, really… must you make her upset?" Sharon asked.

"I was only telling the truth."

The front door opened, revealing a tall, black-haired man hauling a large suitcase behind him.

"Ah, look who the wind blew in," Break commented, smiling slyly.  
"You could help instead of being a smart-ass," Gilbert grumbled under his breath as he set down the baggage with a thud. Oz followed behind him, trying his best to hide his limp.

Break made a face and went back to sipping his tea. "Ah, in a bad mood are we?"

Gil rolled his eyes; he had been a great mood, actually, until Break had opened his mouth. He turned his attention back to Oz, making sure he was okay.

"Manservant! Where have you been?" Alice pouted, her hands on her hips.  
"I meant to tell you," Oz said, inching his way towards his room, "I went with Gil to his apartment for a week. I didn't think you would mind…"

Said rabbit did in fact mind, and was ominously looming over Oz as if she was going to beat him up any second.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you, but it was a last minute decision -"

"Well, don't forget again! Useless manservant…" Alice interrupted, deciding going to find more meat was a better use of her time than giving her servant what he deserved.

Gil glared at her, ready to pounce if she did so much as touch his precious master, who in his eyes, was no one's 'manservant'. He mumbled curses under his breath as he picked up Oz's bag and headed towards his bedroom. Oz limped along behind him, trying not to wince as pain shot up his back. _Gil better be glad that was worth it._

"Gil, wait," he said when they were nearing Gil's room. Gilbert stopped and faced Oz.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just…" _This is stupid, just talk to him later about this - _"I was just thinking, you know, since we were together all week, it seems silly not to share a room now, don't you think?" Oz stared at his feet, pretending to be interested in the stitching of his boots. "Unless you don't want to, t-that's okay too, I just thought…"  
Gil wasn't sure what do with the request. "I want to, but… won't it be suspicious?" As much as he loved Oz, he knew it was socially unacceptable for them to be together. Their statuses and names would be stained if anyone ever found out. Even a petty maid at Pandora, much less a big-mouth chain. But he really didn't want to spend another night alone in his oversized bed…

"I guess, but I don't mind if people know," Oz smiled, now looking at Gil.

"But you'll-"

Oz put his arms around Gil's waist. "I don't care, I want to be with you. No matter what." He dropped his head onto his lover's warm chest, hugging him tightly.  
How was Gil supposed to argue against that? _Fuck society. _"Alright, but I can guarantee we'll never hear the end of it from Break."

"You mean _you'll _never hear the end of it."  
Gilbert kissed his forehead lightly, setting the suitcase inside of his room. Oz closed the door behind them, happy to have more alone time with his favorite person.

Back in the parlor, a knowing smile spread across Xerxes Break's face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- 

Sharon anxiously tapped her foot, the tea in her hand barely sipped on.

"Milady, is something the matter?" Break asked.  
Sharon jolted in her seat. "N-No, it's nothing!" she lied, but quickly remembered that lying to Break was useless. "Well, I was just wondering… if something happened between Oz and Gilbert."  
"Mmm," Break hummed. "Ah yes, the ball seemed to go well, didn't it?"

"Y-Yes, Oz said -"

"-he and Gilbert kissed? But of course," he smirked. "I told you I did something, didn't I? I was getting quite tired of Gilbert's angsty behavior, so I called his old tutor and told her he would be at the ball with his new girlfriend, but he was very shy about it and she should get them to kiss."  
"Break! That's… you can't make people kiss against their will, it's not right!" Sharon cried, slightly appalled at her servant's actions. Kisses were a sign of love and were nothing to be taken lightly, in her opinion.

The man ignored her outcry and took another sip of tea. "No one said it was against their will. It seems to me it was very much what both of them wanted."  
"Oh? And how would you know? Don't tell me you went and spied on them -"  
"Come with me, milady." With that, Break grabbed her arm and pulled them both under the sofa.

"Break, what on earth -" Sharon protested, cut off by a large sleeve covering her mouth.

"Shh, we don't want to give ourselves away, neh?" A smile glared at Sharon through the darkness. "Just follow me, and you won't be disappointed."  
Sharon was about to object, but Break was disappearing into the darkness, and she was definitely not going to be left alone, wherever they were. She crawled after him for a minute before he stopped.

Break motioned for her to scoot beside him. "Where are we?" she whispered, shuffling through the dark.

Break quietly pushed a panel in front of them, letting in a sliver of light. He sat back, smiling in expectation of Sharon's reaction. She squinted and pressed her face to the opening. She couldn't see much, but she could make out a tall figure - no, a smaller one too, and some furniture in the background.

"Mm, Gil…"  
Sharon went stiff as a board, her face turning beat red.

"Oz…"

Break choked back a chuckle, sleeves covering his face.

_I am not hiding in some closet with Break watching Oz and Gilbert making out. I am not hiding - _

"Are you satisfied, milady?" Break whispered into her ear. Sharon opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her red face was all the answer the man needed. "I don't mean to cut this short, but I'd rather not have Gilbert find us peeping on him," Break said, and within moments they were back in the parlor.

"B-Break, that was simply improper! I don't agree with spying on anyone, and I certainly don't feel good knowing you're spying on people all the time," Sharon complained, brushing out her dress.  
"You seemed to enjoy what you saw, milady."

_Damn him. _"That doesn't mean I agree with the way I saw it! You kidnapped me, I didn't have a choice!"

Break gave her an innocent look. "If you had said something, I would've brought you back immediately."

_Bullshit. Bull. Shit. God, Break…_ "How did you know, anyway? Don't pretend it was by chance."

The fake innocent face transformed into a smirk in an instant. "Oz-kun can't hide everything, it seems."

Sharon narrowed her eyes, slightly confused.

"Just wait until lunch. You'll see."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Growling stomachs interrupted Oz and Gil's 'session', and the two pulled apart to get some lunch. Oz was especially hungry; he had skipped dinner last night as well as breakfast that morning. They walked into the dining room, Gilbert taking a slower pace so he could walk beside Oz. His pain had only subsided a little, but he was sure no one had noticed his limp… he would just have to be extra careful for the rest of the day.

And God help him if he had to be careful tomorrow, too.

"It took you quite a while to unpack," Break observed, acting nonchalant as usual.  
Oz quickly responded, "I had a lot of stuff, and Gil had to help me get everything folded." Break raised his eyebrow and stood up.

"Oh, I see." He set down his teacup and walked towards the pair, who were now close to the dining table. "And may I ask, why on earth are you walking like that? Did you fall down or something? I thought Gilbert treated you like a porcelain doll."

Gil and Oz both froze. _He doesn't know… does he? How could he?_ was the thought behind the quick glance between them.

"Y-Yeah, I fell down the stairs while we were rushing this morning," Oz improvised, hoping to the heavens that Break wasn't on to him.

"Down the stairs? Shouldn't you have more bruises, then?"

But of course, he was.

Gil interrupted, trying to save the situation with the little hope that the man didn't know. "I caught him, so he only hit his lower back on the step." _Please, PLEASE work._

Break sauntered over to the boy, inspecting him. "So you caught him by his arms and legs at just the right time so nothing got bruised but his derriere? Quite a feat. Unless… are you sure he didn't fall out of the _bed_?"

…_Oh shit. _"N-No, why would you -"

"Or maybe something happened last night?" A wide, devilish grin plastered itself on Break's face.  
Gilbert turned bright red, frozen while pulling his chair out. Oz couldn't talk.  
"Stupid clown, what are you talking about?" Alice appeared from the hallway, hands on her hips and obviously upset.  
"It seems Gilbert let down his guard and Oz got hurt," the white haired man said, fully enjoying every minute of this.  
"You useless servant of my manservant! You can't do anything right!" The chain stormed over to Gil, yelling in his face.  
"A-Alice, I'm fine, really…" Oz insisted, not wanting to see Gil get beaten up for such a thing.  
Alice glared at him, then turned towards Oz. "Why did Seaweed-Head hurt you, anyway? I thought he was all overprotective!"  
"I think Gilbert got lost in the moment, eh?" Break grinned, looking over to see a mortified Raven.  
Meanwhile, Alice was shouting at Oz, trying to figure out what was wrong and what was rendering him useless.  
"It's just my lower back," Oz blushed, keeping as much distance from the rabbit as possible.  
Alice frowned. "What did Seaweed-Head do to your butt? Did he hit it or something?"  
The blushes were full force now, and Gil started choking on nothing but air.  
"I DIDN'T HIT HIM!" he contorted, fists clenched at his sides.  
"Shut up, idiot face! I was asking Oz!"  
"A-Alice, Gil didn't hit me…" Oz was now wishing he could die to get out of this situation, all he had to do was make a run for it -  
"Then what, huh? He must've done something to your butt."  
Gil was all but hiding under the table at this point. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YOU STUPID RABBIT!"  
"Au contraire, mon ami, I think you gave Oz's butt quite a beating last night." Xerxes was now holding back giggles.  
"Eh? Did he punish you? Masters are supposed to punish their servants, not the other way around!" Oz's 'master' proclaimed, her brow furrowed.  
"Oh, I think Gilbert _served _Oz quite well. Isn't that right, Oz-kun?"  
Oz gave a distressed look to Gil, but Gil was too busy dying of embarrassment to notice anything else.  
"Break! What is the meaning of this!"  
_Thank god, you frightening woman, you show up at the worst and best times possible._  
Sharon beat her fan lightly between her hands. Break strolled past her, saying, "We were just discussing the many ways Gilbert serves his master ~"  
She looked confused for a minute before her cheeks became flushed. "B-Break!" was all she could say. Sharon covered her mouth and stared at the two blushing culprits, shocked and also extremely happy - even though Oz was much too young, and Gilbert should know better, but -  
"I'm sick of all of you and your confusing way of talking! Give me some meat, already!"  
_Saved by the rabbit._  
Break sighed. "Noon already… I suppose it is lunchtime." He wasn't ready to give up torturing Gilbert so soon, but his stomach was calling. As well as the rest of them.  
A pleasant lunch was what they all needed. While Oz was still quite embarrassed with everyone finding out about him and Gil, it was… nice. They wouldn't have to hide anything, at least not in Pandora. He squeezed Gil's hand under the table, causing the man to look over and blush.  
"Oz…"  
Oz just smiled and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Gil couldn't help but return the gesture.

Things were good from then on. Oz's pain faded away, and as he grew more accustomed to Gil's body it stopped hurting afterwards as well. Even though Gil still freaked out about it, but that was expected. Break continued to torment Gilbert and seemed to never grow tired of it. As for Lady Sharon, well… she was in fangirl heaven. And Alice still wanted some meat.

_Some things never change, but those that do change for the better. _That's what Oz thought as he gently kissed Gil on the lips - _his_ Gil, _my Gil._

_Forever._

FIN

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AN: Ahaha, cheesy ending much? I apologize, I got kinda sappy and longwinded there, but I'm awful at endings. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing; I hope you enjoyed it! I've been writing this for what seems like forever and it's nice to finally be finished with it. I also managed to sneak in some slight Break x Sharon… I like writing them, so perhaps you'll see a fic with them sometime in the future? Who knows? ;D  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AGAIN, I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU. ~ Willa


End file.
